Battle of the Sexes
by katemarie01
Summary: What do women want? What do men want? In order to save their respective magazines, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan are going to find out...but you know what they say about mixing business with pleasure...;)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This started off as a something I wrote on my i-phone at work because it's _that _boring. I don't own any characters, sadly. If I did, I would be rich and living in the Caribbean, not hating my job and writing fan fiction during it. I tried to edit as best as I could, but I went to school to become an allied health professional, not a journalist. This ironically is the basis of this story. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Bella, could you come into my office for a moment?"

Ugh. Tanya Hammond. 29, blonde, Yale graduate, legs for days, blue blood. Who knew there were blue bloods from Alaska? I certainly didn't. Amazingly, though, for her background, she was a pretty cool chick. I mean, she was kind of annoying and slept around a lot, but she liked me and I wanted to keep it that way.

With a sigh, I got up from my chair and walked across the hallway into her office. I stood patiently waiting for her to notice me when she said it.

"Bella, when was the last time you had sex?"

_What?_

"What…?" Was she hitting on me? Did I give off that vibe? I mean, I knew Tanya slept with men, but after being dumped by her last three serious "boyfriends", maybe she's batting for the other team. Wait, I don't think it worked that way, though. Maybe she heard about that one time in college. Everyone experiments in college though, right? James and I were going through our nine millionth break up that semester and Kate McLafferty was really adorable. I don't know how she could have heard about that though. I certainly didn't tell anyone and I'm pretty sure Kate didn't know Tanya since we went to school in Washington. How far away is Alaska from Washington, though? Maybe they have friends in common. I know when I went to Miami for Spring Break with Alice and Rosalie we ran into this guy that Rose knew in high school. Pretty random, right? I mean, they went to high school in Beverly Hil-

"Bella?" she looked at me expectantly. Oh crap, during my musings she probably asked me a question.

"Can you repeat the question?"

"I don't mean to pry. I have been emailing the new Editor in Chief of Modern Man Magazine all morning. As you know, the former Editor was let go because of his failure to produce enough issues, "

"With a name like Modern Man Magazine, who would've thunk it?" I giggled at my own lame attempt at a joke, but by the look on her face she wasn't amused.

"Bella, our sales here at Vanity are down as well. Modern Man is our brother magazine and while we are managing, we need to bring up our sales. The last thing we want is to be bought out by the competition,"

"Maybe that could be a good thing? If we were bought out by Cosmo or Glamour, wouldn't that be better? They could provide us with a bigger budget," I really had no idea about buy outs. For all I know they could tell us to fuck off, infiltrate their staff, and lay us all off.

"No, that would not be a good thing, Bella. Why would they buy out a magazine and keep the staff which didn't produce enough sales? No, this wouldn't be a good thing at all. And it is very important to Edward. All of the magazines owned by Cullen Corp. are owned by his family. His brother Emmett runs Health Weekly and his mother is involved in Home and Design so you can tell they are very involved in their publications. They have managed to retain some pretty decent numbers, but these two magazines are not doing as well, obviously. So, we brainstormed together and decided to do monthly columns which appeal to both men _and _women and feature them in our magazines. This way we can draw a larger male audience to our magazine and females might subscribe to theirs. Every woman wants to know how to please a man," I suppressed an eye roll at that one. I'm pretty sure being there and being naked is enough for most men.

"So, why does this have to do with me having sex? Are we doing a piece on how to grow back your hymen? Because I'll tell you, mine's almost back,"

"Bella," Tanya rolled her eyes playfully, "I need you to work on this piece. This is why I'm asking you. Obviously, I don't want the story to be about your personal bed habits, but I need to know that you are familiar with sex,"

"So this is going to be solely about sex? I'm pretty sure there are other ways to please a man besides sexually. What about love and relationships?"

"Perfect!" she clapped her hands together. "I knew you would be the right person for the task,"

"Tanya, what exactly does this entail? Because you've never actually given me a column or piece to write before,"

"Listen Bella. I know you are a fantastic writer. The samples you submitted during your interview were absolutely phenomenal. And unfortunately, until now, the only position I had available was as my assistant. Perhaps I was misguided in that and should have given you assignments because you clearly exhibit more talent than some of the junior and senior writers on my staff," she was still fuddling with something on her computer, but turned to look at me, "I need you to do this for me. Edward suggested we do this together – he and I – but I just have too much on my plate right now,"

"Wait, you want me to work with the Editor in Chief? The guy who runs the magazine? I don't even know why I'm saying this, believe me, because I have waited for this opportunity for three years, but I don't know if I'm up to the task,"

"Listen Bella. Have a little confidence! I was going to put the Editor of Love and Relationships on this, but I need someone with fresh ideas. Carmen has been working here for fifteen years and God love her, but her articles are basically the same recycled junk with different wording month after month,"

"So, I'm supposed to work with this guy and come up with ideas about love and relationship?"

"Yes. We are doing six articles and they can be about whatever you want. Sex, love, relationships, family, what women want, what men want, whatever. I just need the ideas to be fresh. I need an angle which will draw readers in and I need a woman's perspective versus a man's perspective," she glanced down and then back up at me, "Bella you know I'm not the most reliable when talking about love and relationships-,"

"And I am? Tanya, I've worked here for three years. Have you ever seen me bring a man to an office Christmas party?" Way to look like a loser, Bella! "I was in a horrendous on again off again five year relationship that _only _ended because he got some stripper in Vegas pregnant!"

"A stripped in Vegas?" Tanya gasped in horror.

"Yeah, her name was Candy Cane, but now I guess it's Candy Stevens. I heard they got hitched about a year ago,"

It was quiet for a moment. She was looking at me with a contemplative look on her face and I knew from experience that could only be a bad thing.

"Do this and I'll promote you to junior editor of any section of the magazine you wish to write," she sat her perfectly coifed ass back into her chair, "Oh and Bella, I don't think Candy was her real name,"

"So, if I do this," I began, ignoring the last part of her statement," I could be junior editor of, say, fashion?"

I was fucking with her. She knew I knew nothing about fashion and the only reason I showed up to work in Italian leather pumps, pencil skirts, and silk blouses was because of my fashion forward best friend Alice Brandon. As expected a look of horror crossed her features before she quickly regained composure.

"Bella, I know you love reading and books. Rumor has it, that if this goes well, Jane's junior editor will be getting a promotion and her spot will quickly need filling," she had this innocent look on her face, but I knew better.

"Fine. You have yourself a deal. And when this goes well, because I'm an amazing writer, I expected a corner office, a salary raise, and my name in large print," I stuck my hand out to her.

"You'll get the promotion, a nice cubicle to hang the pictures of Alice, Rosalie, and your mom in, a 2 percent raise, and your name will be in normal print. Mine's the only one in large print, bitch," she raised and grasped my hand, giving it two pumps signifying we had an oral agreement.

Wait, how was I getting a promotion, yet going from an office to a cubicle?

* * *

I walked back into my office and glanced at the clock on the computer screen. It was shortly after noon and that meant I had been in Tanya's office bargaining with her for over an hour.

It also meant I was late for lunch.

Grabbing my bag I ran to the elevator. It was a weekly ritual. On Hump Day Alice, Rosalie, and I all met for Lunch at Gianno's as a way to catch up on gossip. Alice was a buyer for Neiman Marcus here in Chicago and Rosalie worked for the law firm Stern, Michaels, and Miller. Now that we were officially adults with grown up jobs, this often meant we worked long hours and not enough girl time. The only difference between us was that Alice and Rosalie liked their jobs and didn't mind the long hours. Whereas I, as Tanya's bitch, couldn't wait for the clock to strike 5 o'clock so I could get my ass home and watch reruns of Friends until I passed out for the night.

It was 12:21 when I stepped into the elevator. It was also 12:21 when I saw him for the first time. I think I could bet every pair of designer shoes in my closet that this was _the _most attractive man in all of Chicago. I mean, seriously. He was wearing a black suit, crisp white work shirt, and skinny black tie and looked like he stepped out of GQ magazine. I peered into the elevator to check if there was some half naked chick hiding in the corner because his hair looked like someone was pulling on it for a good half hour. And his jaw? Seriously, it looked like it could cut glass.

"Are you getting in?" his voice cut into my thoughts. I need to stop going off into my own little world because I probably looked like a major idiot to whoever was speaking.

"Oh, yes, ground floor please," I stepped in and went directly to the left. The doors closed and I now realized I was completely alone in an elevator with the hottest man to ever live. Ok, maybe that wasn't true. I mean Johnny Depp is pretty banging at, what, forty five? But this guy was hotter than Hades.

"Meeting your boyfriend for lunch?" his voice once again cut into my thoughts. Rude. I wondered briefly if he was a talker in bed. You know, the ones who are all, "Oh yeah, is it good baby? Is that the spot? No? There? Scream my name, bitch. Scream my name!"

Sidetracked again B. Swan.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend," totally answered that question like a seven year old girl. Why not just put up a sign that says, "I'm single…please inquire within!"

"Husband?"

"Nope," I looked at him and saw his mouth briefly twitch before opening again.

"Have a drink with me,"

"At noon? Sorry dude, my court ordered ankle bracelet might go off and it'd be pretty embarrassing to be hauled back to rehab at work," I internally laughed at my own joke and then did so out loud when he glanced down at my leg to check.

"I don't see an ankle bracelet. Just two very beautiful legs," he winked at me. He winked. This is 2010 and dude actually winked at me, "I meant tonight. Let me take you to The Grand Luxe"

"I can't, sorry," I don't know why I was turning him down when, in fact, I wanted him to turn me out. Something about him rubbed me the wrong way. Although, I knew in the back of my mind he could rub me the right way. I was punning. I was officially Carrie Bradshaw. Except I had no John James Preston to come home to at night. I looked at his hands to do the whole wedding ring check. Although, it wouldn't surprise me if he was married and not wearing a ring, but he had some awesome fingers. Long and lean like a piano player. My ex, James, had fat stubby fingers.

Just like his penis.

Where am I? Oh, in an elevator, turning down a very good looking man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed you were into men,"

_What?_

"What? You think because I turned you down…I'm a lesbian?" I could barely get the sentence out. I was choking on spit at this point.

"Or asexual," his mouth twitched up into a smirk and I wanted to kiss it right off of him.

"Arrogant," I muttered to myself. Thank God we descended to the ground floor of the office building, I briskly walked out of the elevator when I felt his arm grab me to stop me almost making me trip on my Gucci sling backs.

"Excuse me?" he was clearly befuddled by my statement of him.

"I know your type. Good looking, presumably rich, "I began tugging on the lapel of his suit jacket, "never been turned down, huh, baby? Let's guess; private school attended, Ivy league educated, got any girl you've ever wanted because of the abovementioned traits…not interested in that. I come from Washington. I like red blooded American men who drive trucks and hunt, not blue blooded, prissy businessmen,"

That wasn't true exactly. James was as prissy as they come. He didn't know how to hold a beer properly, let alone a gun. And no I wasn't pro-hunting. It was gross and reminded me of my dad. Loved Charlie to death, but didn't want to ever become my mother and marry a gun toting, fish loving, Vitamin R drinking cop.

I just go for losers who cheat on me with Vegas strippers and cause me to have my gynecologist on speed dial.

I didn't even give him a chance for rebuttal. I swiftly carried by ass out the revolving door and ran to the restaurant. I was already twenty minutes late and a hungry Alice Brandon is a mean Alice Brandon.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Rosalie began sipping her glass of water in between breaths, "the so called 'Hottest Man Alive' asked you for a drink and you said no? Why?"

"I'm not really into pretty boys," Lie.

"Lies. James was the prettiest guy I've ever met. Tyler Crowley had porcelain skin. Eric Yorkie wore a fucking Louis Vuitton messenger bag in high school," Alice guffawed into her hand, "Bella, it's like they get prettier each boy you bring home!"

"Ok, well arrogant isn't my thing," Lie.

Two disbelieving pairs of blue eyes stared at me.

"Anymore," I finished and gave them both a pointed look.

"I was reading this article in Glamour, "Alice began and then cringed for mentioning my competitor, "anyway, a woman said she stopped having sex for ten years and when she finally did again it was worse than losing her virginity!"

"Losing my virginity wasn't so bad. Probably because Tyler had a small pecker,"

"Bella, PLEASE go out with him!" Rosalie all but yelled. I flushed in embarrassment as I noticed some onlookers glaring at our table.

"Ok, I've been a called a lesbian twice today," I began, "well once in my head, but it still counts. I'm thinking…maybe that's the way to go?"

They both rolled their eyes and Rose turned to Alice, changing the subject.

"So, how's Jackson? Is everything REALLY bigger in Texas?"

"His name is _Jasper _and he's great!" she began, "and yes. Everything is bigger in Texas,"

"Yeah, he's also the general manager of the NEIMAN MARCUS in Dallas," I commented taking a bite of my pizza.

"What's with you and homosexual implications today?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm just saying," I stuck my tongue out at her causing her to roll her eyes.

"Believe me, that was my first question. Although, I didn't say that exactly. I mean, you don't mess with Texas," she giggled at her own joke, "but he went to school for business, has his MBA, but went with this job so that his girlfriend at the time could get discounts. So you know what that means!"

"He's pussy whipped?" Rose offered

"No! He's a good boyfriend," Alice sighed into her gelato.

"Ok, you're making me want to barf. Besides," I took a sip of my water," he lives in Texas. What good can really come of this?"

"And I'm in Texas twice a month. And there are things called weekends and skype!"

"What the fuck is Skype?" I turned to Rose, but Alice interjected.

"It's like…webcamming. Anyway, we're taking it slow. Obviously, I'm 26 and know to proceed with caution," Alice explained.

"When can we meet him?" Rose asked and I groaned.

"Ugh, do we have to?"

Alice ignored me, "he's coming in next week for business," she shot me a pointed look when I laughed, "We'll all get drinks at Crimson or something?"

"Ok!" Rose responded with excitement, "I can bring Alec and Bella can-," she looked at me, "are vibrators allowed in public?"

"Ha, ha," I rolled my eyes and stood up, "How is Mr. Two Minute Man?"

"It's something we're working on, Bella," Rose hissed, "My therapist suggested we start using condoms again so that he's not quite…stimulated,"

"So have we upped our time to five minutes?" Alice giggled, but looked away at Rose's ice queen expression.

"I am fully satisfied, ok. More than I can say for you Bella. I also get it on the regular, so I'm never missing out," she finished by looking at Alice.

"I don't miss out," Alice and I both said it at the same time.

"All I know is that I really like him and we're working out our issues, ok?"

"You're right. Alec's a nice guy, Rose," Alice assured her, patting her arm.

"Ladies. It's been a pleasure. Really it has, but I must be going. Tanya's coffee won't make itself,"

"Aww, Belly," Alice cooed, "you just got promoted. Now you get to spend all day thinking of the sex you're not having!"

"Thanks, bitch. Listen, if I wanted to get laid I could! I could fuck any guy in this room," I gestured around the room and noticed multiple pairs of eyes setting on me. Oops, perhaps that was too loud.

Maybe not for that guy. He just gave me the wink and whistle. Ew.

"In all seriousness Bella, is this Edward guy cute?" Of course Rose had to pry.

"I don't know. Never met him. He's the Editor in Chief of some machismo magazine whose greatest article was entitled, 'How to Ask For Beer in 28 Languages,'. I'm sure he'll make me do all the work and take all the credit,"

"Now, now, you never know. Obviously he has interest in this. Isn't it his family's business?" Rose pulled out her credit card and waved the server over.

"Yes, which is why the boy probably got handed this magazine and most likely can't write to save his life!"

"I can't wait to see how this turns out," Alice mused, one hand resting on her chin.

"Stay tuned my dears," and with that I walked out of the restaurant and back to my office.

* * *

When I arrived I noticed Tanya's door was closed and the light was off. She must have been gone for the day. This means I could spend the rest of my day eating chocolate in my office and stalking my ex boyfriend on Facebook.

I was just in the middle of looking through the pictures of his ugly baby when my Outlook alerted me of a new email. Quickly closing my browser I went to check it.

Son of a bitch.

From: Edward Cullen [ecullen..mmmagazine[.dot]com]

To: Isabella Swan [IMSwan..vanitymagazine[.dot]com]

Subject: Battle of the Sexes

Body:

Isabella,

Just heard the good news from Tanya that you will be assisting me in what I like to call our "Magazine Recovery Plan". I'd like to meet sometime tomorrow to start brainstorming on ideas and getting ahead of the game. I have cleared my entire schedule and have been assured that you have done the same. The Modern Men's Magazine office is also located in the Willis Tower Building. Please come by tomorrow at your earliest convenience and ask my assistant Jessica to show you to my office.

I will be waiting.

All the Best,

Edward Cullen

Editor in Chief, Modern Men's Magazine

_Fuck my life. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and / or put this on their story alert / favorites. I honestly didn't expect any feedback since there are already so many amazing FF's out there! I don't have a beta, so I tried to edit myself. I apologize if I'm horrible with grammar. I wanted to get this chapter out there cause chapter three is where it begins to get fun ;)

Once again: Edward, Bella, and the gang belong to Stephenie Meyer. Robert Pattinson belongs to me. In my dreams.

* * *

"You need my help," Alice barged into my apartment using her emergency key. I think in the entire three years I've lived here she's never used it for an emergency. Not even when I broke my toe two years ago and needed help hobbling down the stairs. She told me to hop and she'd meet me at Northwestern Memorial. That was a fun day.

"With what?" I was lounging in my sweats, half on the couch, half on the floor.

"You need the perfect outfit," she ran straight into my bedroom and could hear her rummaging through my closet.

"For what? Where are we going? "

"For work," she stuck her head out the door, rolled her eyes at me, then disappeared, "Bella you need the perfect outfit for tomorrow"

When I got the email from Edward I immediately forwarded it on to Rosalie and Alice. Within minutes I got responses via text message. Of course, I never actually responded to the man himself, but during my train ride home Rose and I had already thought of at least ten different subjects to write about.

"Alice, my outfit is already hanging on the closet door," I got up to show her just that and gasped in horror when I saw what she had done to my bedroom. It looked like a damn tornado came in, thrashed around a bit, then left.

"Bella, you need to walk your pretty little butt in there tomorrow and let them know you mean business. Just because you are a woman doesn't mean you can be treated as less than an equal," she began holding up different blouses and sweaters up to the black pressed Donna Karen trousers she had evidently picked out for me to wear.

"Alice, really, I'm going to be working in a professional environment. I'm not going to be walking into Hooters or anything,"

"Bella, it's going to be a sausage fest. I mean, how many _men _work in your office? Chances are the only women they see on the daily are their assistants and make up artists,"

"Alice, you're being really judgmental. Rose works with all men and she's treated with respect,"

"She works with nerdy old men lawyers who know the repercussions of sexual harassment," Alice retorted and began rummaging through my underwear drawer.

"No one is going to see those," I called from behind her.

"I know," she turned to look at me, then proceeded to continue sorting my underwear from my bras, "Bella, you need to buy new lingerie,"

"Hey, Al, over here we just call it underwear,"

"Bella, come on. A sexy pair of lace panties can really boost your self esteem,"

"I don't need a self esteem boost, Alice. I need new friends," I walked to her, grabbed all of my underwear that was currently nestled in her hands and shoved them back in the drawer.

"I'm only trying to help," she scolded me like a child and went back to picking out my outfit. "Bella, I didn't see any thongs in there and these pants show visible panty lines,"

"Well, I don't care, Alice. I'm not going commando. Especially now that you have insinuated that I'll be pants in the break room and ravaged because these men have never seen a woman before,"

"Stop being so juvenile. You're 25 for God sakes, about to be 26, and you are so reluctant to accept help,"

"First of all, my entire wardrobe was picked out by you," I gestured to my closet, "every single Mac brush, Chanel lip gloss, and Lancome eyeliner in my makeup bag was picked out by you. You even decorated my damn apartment. You help me plenty, but you know, I did manage to survive on my own without you for four years!"

"Look, Bella, I didn't mean to imply anything," she held her hands up in surrender," I just love you and want you to succeed. I dress CEOS and Presidents of companies every day and believe me, they feel empowered by how I dress them. You think it's easy to run multi million dollar companies? No, but wearing fabulous Christian Louboutin shoes helps,"

"Alice, I don't know _what _you're talking about, but listen. He already pretty much owns the company. Well, his family does. And I'm not looking to bump my boss out of her job or anything. Plus, I wouldn't want it. She hardly ever gets the rewards for a job well done, but the minute something bad happens, it is her ass that's on the line,"

"Because she's a woman," Alice retorted walking out of my bedroom and into the kitchen to help herself to a bottle of water.

"You know, Alice, thank you for coming tonight. I actually have my first idea for a story thanks to you," she looked at me with a skeptical look on her face, which signaled for me to continue and further clarify myself, "stereotypes. How women think men think of them and vice versa,"

"Oh Bella," she rolled her eyes, "It's not a stereotype. It's the truth,"

"Does Jasper think of you as some weak little girl who gets shoved around all day?"

"No, but Jasper's a southern gentleman, " Gag me. Gag me now with a spoon.

"Stereotype,"

"Bella, perhaps you're right, but I've worked in the real world long enough to know these things,"

"Alice, you work in fashion. Any man you encounter is either gay or really secure with himself. I doubt you have any more insight into the male mind than most women do," I replied back.

"Maybe you're right, Bella," she pacified me, "I guess this assignment is a chance to prove me wrong. Or right, depending on how it goes."

We remained silent for a moment, sipping our water, and winding down for the day when she spoke up again.

"Just wear pants. At least tomorrow. I don't want you to walk in there in a skirt or a dress and have anyone automatically fantasize about the naughty secretary,"

"Alice, you are SO weird," I rolled my eyes, but nodded my head signaling I was heeding her advice.

* * *

I walked into my office and quickly walked back out to look at the name plate on the door.

Yup.

**Isabella Swan**

So why was there some way-too-perky for 8 am blonde haired twelve year old sitting at my desk?

"Excuse me, this is my office. Perhaps you're looking for American Girl Magazine? It's in Suite 800," the girl just looked at me with a confused expression her face and just as she was about to speak I heard Tanya's voice calling me from across the hall.

"Bella," uh-oh. Sing-song voice. She only used the sing-song voice when she was about to deliver news I wasn't going to like. That's how I got tricked into representing the magazine at some lame job fair in Minnesota the first year I worked here. I had to share a hotel room with Irina from advertising and the entire time she was there she was having phone sex in Russian with her boyfriend.

_While I slept in the next bed._

"Tanya, what's makeshift Barbie doing in my office?"

"Bella, that's Lauren. She's a temp I hired to be my assistant while you're helping Edward and I out," Tanya explained.

"So…when I'm doing work, where am I supposed to sit?" I was utterly confused.

"Bella, Edward should have sent you an email in regards to meeting him in his office today?" when I nodded my head she continued, "He has an office set up for you in the Modern Men's suite. It's important you two work together very closely so we figured it would be easier if you just stayed there. Meanwhile, I do need an assistant to help me because the next few months as we begin to strategize are going to be hectic. It's just easier for you to be up there and Lauren to remain here doing all the tasks you used to,"

"So, I'm just to report there every day? I don't even need to come here anymore?"

"You will go straight to the 17th floor every morning and complete your work there, but you still are an employee of Vanity, so I would like frequent updates. Maybe not every day, but a couple times a week. I will be out of the office the rest of this week and next, but starting the week after, I will try and come up to the floor and see what's going on and how we can all work together. See if I can help at all, if you will. Bella, I realize what you're doing for me is a huge favor. I should be working on this with Edward, but can't. I mean, this week alone I am going to New York to meet with our advertisers and see if I can charge more for less space in our magazine,"

Boo hoo, Tanya. You get to go hang out in New York and hobb knobb with the VP's of Gucci, Valentino, and Louis Vuitton while I have to sit in some office that probably smells like gym socks and semen and work with people I don't even know.

"Ok, Tanya, I'll be sure to fill you in on what's going on," I replied picking up my bag.

"Oh, Bella," she held her hand up signaling for me to wait and pulled her desk drawer open, "almost forgot. This is your new work related blackberry. Our IT department set everything up, so your email is directly connected to this. They have also programmed my cell and home numbers in there as well as key contacts for you to have at your disposal. That will also be the best way to get ahold of me while I'm in New York,"

"A new Blackberry? Tanya, aren't we looking to save money?" I knew it was a moot point, because the Blackberry probably didn't cost that much, but I felt...displaced and wanted to stall

"Oh, Edward is funding it, " of course he is, "saving this magazine means a lot to him. Probably some complex about disappointing his family, so I'm sure he'd be willing to whip out his credit card for anything. Hey, tell him we need a new big screen TV here in our office. You know, for research," she giggled and sat back in her chair.

"Is there anything else you need Tanya or am I free to roam about the building?" she looked from her computer back at me and waved me out the door.

"No, Bella. I'll be checking in next week, so I expect some good ideas. Remember: your deadline is in two weeks. I'll need a rough draft of your first piece and need it to be 1,500 to 2,000 words co-written by both you and Edward. We haven't decided the exact format, but he's either going to feature the same article in his magazine or a variation of it. So this essentially means prepare for two stories in two weeks. I know you can do it, though, so just make sure to check in,"

As I left her office, I felt like dead man walking. Seriously. I was saying goodbye to all my friends to go spend time with…boys. Ugh.

When I stepped into the offices of Modern Men's Magazine, I immediately walked over to the receptionists desk.

"Name please?" he was some young guy, probably around my age.

"Bella Swan for Edward Cullen, please," he signaled for me to wait and picked up the phone to call whomever was supposed to meet me.

"Bella Swan is here to see you, sir," the receptionist, Seth, as his name plate told me, quickly hung up the phone after delivering the message and turned to look at me," someone will be collecting you shortly,"

He then pointed to a group of chairs lined against a wall and I figured he was motioning for me to sit down. Not even a full minute later, some perky girl with pin straight brown hair and a tight smile walked over to where I was sitting.

"Isabella?" I was the only person in the room besides Seth. So yes. I am who you were looking for.

"My Edward, I know we've never met, but I was expecting some taller and with a hairier chest," that's my thing. I use sarcasm to try and break the ice, but this girl was having none of that.

"Excuse me?" she quickly looked at Seth who shrugged and then back at me, sticking her hand out, "I'm Jessica, Edward's assistant. We've been anticipating your arrival all day,"

I looked at the clock and it was 8:23.

_All day, huh?_

"Please call me Bella," I stuck my hand out to shake hers and offered her a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you Bella. If you'd please follow me?" she motioned for me to follow her as we walked through a long hallway leading lined with offices and cubicles. The Modern Men's suite definitely was less inviting than the Vanity offices, but the mahogany desks and marble floors made this place absolutely breathtaking. My office might not smell like jock straps and stale sex.

"Edward?" we reached the office at the end of the corridor and Jessica stuck her head in, presumably to debrief him that I was here.

_Oh no. Ohnoohnoohno. _

He stood up to greet me and it was _him. _Elevator guy. Sexy GQ looking, sex hair having, girlie wood giving, sex god.

A brief flash of recognition marred his features, but he quickly regained composure.

"Edward, this is Is-sorry, "Jessica corrected herself, "Bella Swan. She prefers Bella," she turned to him, then back to me, "Bella, this is our Editor in Chief, Edward Cullen. I just wanted to introduce the two of you before showing you your new office,"

"Jessica, why don't you type up the memo alerting the staff of Bella's arrival. I can give her a tour a show her the office,"

"Are you sure? I usually do that for you," Jessica looked puzzled, but Edward just gave her a look and nodded her head.

"Oh, ok, well Bella it was a pleasure meeting you. I'll see you around," she swiftly scooted past me and out the door leaving me and Edward alone. In his office.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," this bitch ass was smirking.

"Bella Swan," I stuck out my hand.

"Edward Cullen," he took my hand in his and gripped it…sensually? Did that even make sense? How could you get turned on from a handshake?

"So, I heard something about a tour?"

He closed the door behind him and gestured for me to take a seat. I felt like I was in third grade and was being sent to the principal's office.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself," he settled in his chair before, again, motioning for me to sit down. "I know you've worked for Tanya for three years now, are single, and make wild assumptions about people you don't even know."

Balls. Why couldn't he have forgotten he knew me? I mean, pretty sure he was looking at my legs and ass yesterday in the elevator anyway. I know I'm pretty hot, but couldn't my face have been forgettable, like, one time in my life?

"What does me being single have to do with this?"

"We are writing pieces on love and relationships. Do you even date around? I mean, you ignored my request to buy you a drink, rather rudely, I'd say, so I can't peg you for the fun, flirty girl who dates around," he shrugged looking at me, still carrying that smirk across his face.

"So, just because I turned you down, I must be some grouchy spinster?"

"You don't even know me and you judged me,"

"Like, what you're doing right now? Sorry I don't make it a habit of accepting dates with creepers who leer at me in elevators. Plus, I don't piss where I eat,"

"You didn't even know you'd be working for me yesterday," he countered.

"It doesn't matter, it's Newton's Law. If – when- it went sour, I'd probably end up seeing you in the elevator at noon every day," I shrugged.

"It's Murphy's Law," he chuckled, correcting me, "and who said it didn't have to work out,"

"Listen, if I would've accepted a drink with you yesterday, the second you told me your name, I would've been hailing a cab back to Lakeview. Dating your superior is inappropriate,"

"Technically, we're co-workers. Tanya is your superior. Unless, of course, you're into that,"

"You need to stop implying I'm a lesbian,"

"Just saying,"

"So, about that office tour?" I tried breaking the tension and changing the subject. He had on grey slacks and a pressed white shirt with a blue tie. No suit jacket, but he looked utterly fuckable and the sooner I got out of a closed four wall space with him, the better.

"You know, Bella," he ignored my request to GTFO, "you provided me with some insight and inspiration into our first article"

"And what was that?"

"Stereotypes," shut the fuck up. Was I not having this exact conversation with Alice yesterday night? Ok, maybe we could work together cause clearly we think alike. Which means he thinks like me. Which means he's smart.

"Oh?" I replied cooly. I think I knew where this conversation was heading.

"You assumed that because I was hitting on you and dressed in an Armani suit, that I was rich, good looking, and could get any woman I wanted,"

"Was I wrong?"

"Obviously. I wanted you yesterday and didn't get you," he smirked.

Eye roll. On my end. HUGE eye roll.

"And let's see, I'm betting you want me even more because I turned you down?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Actually, no. I don't like to shit where I sleep either," he said making his own variation of my earlier statement, "at least not anymore,"

"Ok, so can we put Elevator-Gate behind us and act like two working professionals?"

"Sure, Isabella,"

"Bella," I corrected.

"Bella,"

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be longer. It's when they do their "Field Studies". Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all my readers…writing this fic has become more fun than I imagined! **

**As always the characters Edward and Bella belong to Stephenie Meyer…**

* * *

After giving me a quick tour of the suite, Edward led me to my own private office. Right across from his. Of course, his was nice with ceiling to floor windows and a private bathroom, but what can you do?

My first task was to brain storm. Create an outline, if you will, of what our article should be about. We had already quickly agreed it would be on stereotypes. But as I was sitting in my office, I had a brilliant idea.

"Edward," I announced walking into his office. The door was open and he was typing away on his computer, "I think I have a way to introduce our article."

He turned to look at me with his eyebrow raised. I took this as a signal to continue with my idea.

"How about we write a brief letter about what we know – or in our cases – don't know about love, relationships, and the opposite sex? Then in six months or whenever this article is finished, we write another article, column, whatever with what we have learned."

He seemed deep in thought for a moment before speaking up.

"That's actually a pretty good idea, Swan. This way it can help our readers see the benefits of subscribing to both magazines."

"Ok, I need you to be honest with me, "I began, "do you _really _think men will be running to subscribe to Vanity magazine?"

"You'd be surprised what men do when women aren't around," he shrugged. Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Um, watch football and burp the alphabet? Or was that just my dad?" I giggled, but he didn't look amused.

"When girls aren't home, when they're sleeping, whenever they're doing God knows what in the bathroom, men read these articles," he shrugged again and leaned back in his chair. "Not all men are wham bam, thank you ma'ams. Some do want to know what women want."

"Not all women want men to just know how to please them in bed," I retorted.

"How many women do you know would stay with the perfect man if they never got off?"

"I know one right now," I mumbled more so to myself thinking of poor Rosalie. "Listen, haven't you ever heard that expression: 'Men fake the relationship for the sake of the orgasm, women fake the orgasm for the sake of the relationship? How many women have dumped you because you were bad in bed?"

He wasn't expecting that one and started choking on air, trying to regain composure.

"None"

"…that you know of," I finished for him.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I know how to satisfy a woman."

"Any girl can fake an orgasm," I shrugged, "it's really not that hard. I mean, if this office weren't crowded with horny men, I could show you."

"No, no need for that," he shook his head. I internally smiled because I think I embarrassed him. "Why do you assume that I'm bad in bed. I mean really. If you weren't such a man hater, I might possibly be offended by this, but really I'm intrigued."

_Man hater? _I'm not a man hater. Plus, I don't hate, I'm just indifferent.

"You are so arrogant, it is hard for me to believe you'd actually care about getting a girl off. You've already insinuated I was a lesbian twice and now I'm a man hater…just because I don't respond to your advances."

"There was one advance and I swear to God if I would've known you'd never shut up about it, I would have never tried," he threw his hands up in frustration, but continued looking up at the ceiling, "I know your type Bella. Absolutely beautiful girl. Breathtaking, really, but I'm guessing one asshole fucked you over and now you blame all men for it."

_Damn. He was good. _

"This isn't about me. This is about you," I was deflecting, I knew it. "How old are you Edward? I mean, you have to be at least 30…I remember Tanya telling me she went to school with you. Why aren't you married? Face it, you might know my type, but I know your type as well. The eternal bachelor, right?"

He was just laughing, more so to himself, and shaking his head.

"Poor man fucked you up, didn't he?" he was seething and being mean. I didn't like this at all.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but yeah, I was fucked over, so excuse me for being a little wary of men," Ouch. I had barely admitted that to myself since James and I had –officially – dissolved our relationship two years ago.

"Not men are like that."

"Are you?" I countered back.

"Oh, believe me, Bella, you have no idea."

"And unless it's article related, I won't have any idea," I shrugged and began backing out the door, "I'll be in my office."

The time was 4:59 pm and I could not wait to get out of there. I had just emailed my first day report to Tanya and was turning off my computer when Edward came into my office.

"Sorry, Eddie, all three clocks in this office say it is officially 5 pm," I started, "I'm off the clock, so whatever it is can wait until tomorrow."

"Well, I was thinking we could go out and do a little 'field study', if you will," he completed ignored the fact that I wanted to get home.

"What kind of field study?" I turned very slowly to look at him, trying to read his features for a tell.

"To see what women and men know about the opposite sex," he began sitting at the end of my desk, "I mean, our introduction article is a start, but we are going to do some field reporting. I want random sampling. I don't want you to interview just your friends because chances are? They probably have the same views you hold."

"Not true. I was just having a conversation about this with my friend Alice last night. She has way different opinions than I do," I turned to look at him, "about _everything_."

"That very well may be the case, but I think that we should get some random samples. Come on, Bella. An hour of your time. I'll even let you cut out early tomorrow to make up for it."

"And you're sure this isn't some rouse to get me to go out with you?" I was proceeding with caution.

"Promise," he help up three fingers doing the Boy Scout salute.

"Hmm, didn't peg you for a Boy Scout," I snorted.

"I was a very _good _Boy Scout, Bella," he cooed into my ear and I swear his voice was like liquid sex.

"One hour, Cullen," I relented. I figured this: the more research we did, the further we were to being done, the closer I was to my promotion and never having to spend more than two minutes in an elevator with him.

Because honestly? I wanted to have dirty, dirty sex with him. Anywhere. Any place. I wasn't proud of it, and I certainly wasn't sure if it was _him _per se, or the last time I had sex was with my neighbor Dan two years ago right after my break with James.

Sure, I liked to tell myself he was a creep for hitting on me in an elevator and calling me an asexual man hating lesbian…if that makes sense? But it was weird, because he made me feel wanted. He made my inner goddess come to life. It wasn't just him hitting on me yesterday, it was the way I felt when he looked at me. His eyes burned into my soul and he seemed to really pay attention to what I was saying. Even if it was taking subtle – or not so subtle—jabs at his expense.

And he called me beautiful and breathtaking today. I'm sure he didn't mean to say it out loud…at least at work, but he said it and I played it off, but it made my stomach do these little flippy flop things. And I'm not sure if I've ever felt that before.

"Perfect," he rubbed his hands together, "let me collect my things and we can go to PJ's."

"No, not there," he turned around to look at me, "it's too full of college aged kids. We need to go somewhere where there's an eclectic mix of all ages."

"Good idea," he mused, "where do you suggest we go?"

"Let's go to the Elando's. I've been there a couple of times and there seems to be a good mix of people," he nodded and left to retrieve his things from his office. While he was gone I took out my iPhone and sent a quick text to the girls.

_Edward wants to go out to do 'Field Research'. I shouldn't drink, right? On a scale from 1 to Paris Hilton, how inappropriate am I when I drink? _

The response was instantaneous from Alice.

_DO. NOT. DRINK. You are like Paris Hilton and Lindsay Lohan's lovechild when you drink…where you going?_

I quickly responded back.

_Nunya. It's a new bar in town. _

I sent it and was alerted that Rose had sent me a new message.

_DRINK!!!!! OMG, Bella, pleaaaaaaaaaase drink. Maybe you'll get so drunk you'll fuck him and stop being such a dry twated bitch!_

I didn't bother responding back to that one. The responses were typical from the both of them. Maybe I should do that article? What women know about women. It could start out like…my best friend since kindergarten Mary Alice Brandon is a complete prude and my other best friend Rosalie Hale, who've I only known since she and Alice dormed together at UIC, would tell me to give it up cause she's the opposite of a prude.

"Ready to go?" he cut into the only thoughts of the day which weren't directly related to him.

"Yeah," I reached over to turn off my desktop and couldn't resist curving my body so he could see my ample cleavage. I've slowly but surely learned to use this to my advantage. I was flat as a board and boxy with no hips until my sophomore year in college. It was weird. I literally came home for summer break between my freshman and sophomore year and grew a chest over night. Now I was the proud member of C breasts.

I giggled moreso to myself when I heard him try and stifle a groan and knew it was working. I'm not dumb. I knew it wasn't the best idea to get involved with someone I worked with. Worked _for. _No matter what he droned on about not being my direct superior, his family still owned this magazine.

Apparently, thanks to my mega awesome Googling skills, I found out that his family has owned various publications dating back to the 1950s. His grandfather Anthony Cullen had started up some local magazine here in Chicago in 1953. It was about three pages every month and didn't get distributed all that often, but it gathered enough of a following to allow him to expand his empire. Eventually his son, Carlilse took over in the early 1980s and with the help of his wife Esme, they introduced new magazines and recycled the old and now were the owner of Cullen Corp., which produced eleven national magazines, and three local newspapers.

Also, as luck would have it, Carlilse and Esme had two sons – Edward and Emmett. When I googled Emmett's pictured, you would've thought the stork dropped him at the Cullen's posh mansion. Edward looked exactly like his father with his mother's features. They both had this beautiful carmel color hair and dark green eyes. I think the correct term is "Drop Dead Fuckhotness". Emmett was pretty damn handsome, but he looked like he hailed from _my _family rather than his own.

Both boys were in their thirties. Edward, coincidentally who _didn't _tell me his age when asked, was 32, and Emmett was 34. Emmett had been working at _Health _for a good ten years since it first came into publication. As for _Modern Men's_, it had seen it's fair share of editors, but Edward's name had only been attached to this particular magazine. Which meant he either was formerly working somewhere else or living off his trust fund. Which apparently, I'm guessing, was huge because I googled "Esme Cullen" and it turned up results for "Esme Platt" and the "Platt Family", who founded a chain of hotels and were bought out in 2003 by the Hilton's for an estimated 80 million dollars.

I'll go with the trust fund idea. Unless he got fired everywhere he worked for hitting on anything with a pulse.

"Yep," I was brought out of my thoughts and swiftly walked by him, purposely brushing my hand against his package oh so innocently. I pretended to blush and looked up at him, "sorry."

"Sure," he was biting his lip and it was really fuckhot. This was turning out to be my own social experiment and was super, super fun.

Edward led me to the parking garage and handed the valet his ticket to retrieve his car.

"Do you not live in the city?" I was puzzled. The website stated clearly that Esme and Carlilse lived in the suburbs and Emmett and Edward lived in the city.

"No, I do," he met my confused expression with his own.

"Oh, but you drive to work? You drive in this shiteous traffic?" Ok, public transportation in Chicago is the grossest, most annoying thing _ever. _But no matter how many delays I discovered, I wouldn't risk my life driving downtown during the business day.

"Yep. Public transportation isn't my thing."

Snob.

Before I could respond with something cutting and witty, a black car emerged. No, not just a black car. A black _Bently. _The only Bently I had ever seen was on the episode of Keeping Up With The Kardashians.

"Have a good evening Mr. Cullen," the kiss ass Valet said holding the door open for Edward, but he didn't get in. Instead he walked around to the passenger's side and held it open, gesturing for me to get inside.

"Thanks," I responded. Who knew Edward Cullen could be a gentleman for anything other than a little ass? I mean, he wasn't getting any tonight. From me. _Most likely. _I saw him pull out a rather large bill and hand it to the sixteen year old wearing the red vest and then Edward climbed into the car beside me.

"Ready to go?" he asked, buckling on his seat belt and waiting for me to do the same.

"Yeah," I just heard the buckle click into place when he roared the car into drive.

We soon found out Edward Cullen is THE reason I don't drive in Chicago. Cutting people off, speeding, and causing general mayhem was his driving style.

"Slow down," I braced my hands in front of me on the dash board, "I know you think I'm a man-hating shrew, but holy fuck I'd like to get married and have children some day."

"What?" he glanced at me and quirked a brow.

"Slow the fuck down, Edward. I don't want to die at 25!"

"Calm down, we're already here," he slowly pulled up to the valet at the bar. It took me a full minute to brace my shaking legs and calm my racing heart and get out of the car. When I turned to open the door, I noticed he was holding it open for me already. This is where wearing a skirt could have worked towards my benefit. I could've flashed him cooter and made him into a bumbling, incoherent man, and proved my point that all men are idiots.

But then I'd be proving Alice right. And she was right, I had to be taken seriously. Perhaps I should stop with the boob flashing and crotch grazing. And I definitely, _definitely _shouldn't sleep with him tonight.

We walked into the crowded bar and Edward held onto my elbow the entire time we were making our way towards the booth.

"What are you doing?" I put my hand on his chest to stop him, "a private booth? No buddy, this is field research…so get a move on."

I turned and walked in the opposite direction towards the bar. If we were going to interview people, we needed to not be off in our own little world.

Where I could drink.

And get so drunk I could potentially go home with him.

I didn't even look to see if he was following, because I'm sure he was. I looked around for a brief moment before I found my first victim.

Sitting alone at the corner of the bar, I spotted him. Probably late 20s, black hair, brown eyes. Medium build. Wasn't nearly as good looking as Edward, but most men weren't.

I noticed there was a seat directly to his left open and I slid in there. It took all of three seconds of me pretending to get the bartender's attention when Victim #1 turned towards me.

"Damn it must be my lucky day," _Gross. _

I turned to him and stuck out my hand. From my peripheral I could see Edward on the other side of the bar watching with caution. Good boy. Stay away.

"Isabella," I introduced myself. Usually I'd give a creeper like him a fake, but I was doing a research article which I wanted to him to fully be aware about, so I decided against it.

"Andrew," he grasped my hand and pulled it to his lips to give it a kiss.

I had no idea men still did that.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he was motioning for the bartender to come over to us.

"Sure," I replied, slinking my black pea coat off and settling it on the back of my chair before sitting down besides him.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked. I gave him my drink order – vodka with a dash of cranberry – and turned back to Andrew.

"So, Bella," he began, turning to face me, "what do you do?"

I turned quickly to see if Edward was still obeying his post at the opposite end of the bar. He was, but he also seemed to have a harem surrounding him. Girls were fawning all over him and immediately I pushed away the extreme disgust resonating in my bones. Note to self: interview those girls later.

"I work for Vanity magazine," I replied waiting for the light of recognition to hit him. Most people, men and women, have at least heard of it.

They just, apparently, didn't read it.

"That's a chick magazine, right?"

"Yeah," I replied drly, "a chick magazine."

I glanced again at Edward, for probably what was the tenth time in two minutes, to see if he was doing any social experimentation himself, but he was still looking our way. My constant glancing in Edward's direction seemed to have alerted Andrew because he followed my line of sight to see Edward staring at us both.

"Is that your boyfriend? Cause you're hot…and I'd totally be into a revenge fuck," he winked at me and downed his whiskey.

"No, that's not my boyfriend," I explained waving Edward over, "he's my boss. Well, co-worker, I guess."

"Well, why is he coming over here?" Andrew grabbed my arm and pulled me in closer. I could smell the Whiskey on his breath and it made me want to Ralph.

"Social experiment."

"Bella?" Edward made his way to where Andrew and I were sitting.

"Edward, this is Andrew…" I turned back to Andrew, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your last name."

"Uhh, it's Peters…listen…am I on some show or something? Like Candid Camera?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck and looking around the crowded bar.

"No," I spoke, "Listen, as I mentioned, I'm from Vanity Magazine. This is Edward Cullen, he's in charge of Modern Men's Magazine. We're doing an experiment, if you will, and would like to interview you. You won't be compensated, unfortunately, but I would really value your opinion," Lie. But I did the Rosalie Hale original and placed my palm against his chest, trying to "show" he was important.

He wasn't. I could get any guy in here to talk for five minutes for a boobie flash.

"Sure…?" he glanced between Edward and I with a confused expression on his face.

"Edward Cullen, pleasure," Edward stuck out his hand to greet him.

"Listen, Andrew, " I began pulling out my recorder from my purse. I always carry it with me, even though I haven't written a piece in nearly three years. "I'm going to record this conversation, ok? It's strictly going to be used for research purposes. You can be as frank as you'd like during this interview. And to pay you for your time, my _co-worker _here will pick up your tab,"

"I didn't know that was part of the deal," Edward mumbled to himself. He had situated himself in the vacant seat on the other side of Andrew.

"Now, Andrew, this bar is a little noisy, so if you could speak clearly into the device," I considered holding up to his face, but that could be a little intimidating.

"Are you _sure _I'm not on some prank show?"

"Positive," I replied before continuing, "now Andrew, dear. What was your first impression of me when you saw me?"

"Honestly?" He glanced at Edward before focusing his attention back on me. "I wanted to get you drunk and take you home with me,"

Edward choked on the beer he was drinking causing me to give him a look which indicated behave.

"I'm _so _glad I have that effect on men," I murmured.

"But that was before you spoke," Andrew continued causing Edward to start this weird choke / laugh combination and for me to wonder if he had trouble with basic motor functions.

"How do you mean?" I pressed.

"You seem, no offense, a little uptight. I knew I'd have to work really hard and I had a shit day at work today, so I didn't really want to put much effort into getting some pussy,"

"What made me seem uptight? I barely spoke to you," I was confused.

"Exactly," he replied, shrugging his shoulders, "you seem like the type of girl who gets everything she wants, whenever she wants and I didn't want to try and kiss ass," he took a sip of his drink then turned to look at me, "unless, you're into that of course."

"And you got that from spending five minutes with me?"

He just shrugged and continued drinking his beverage.

"She gives off that air about her doesn't she?" Edward spoke up.

"She does," Andrew agreed nodding his head, "She's intimidating."

"How am I intimidating?" I pointed to my chest to emphasize the I, but it just seemed to draw their attention to my cleavage.

"You just are…it's hard to explain, but everything from the way you walk to how you speak. You're very sarcastic, I can tell, and have this air about you."

"One could say," Edward tilted his head and looked at me with gleaming eyes, "that's she's a bit arrogant, no?"

_Bastard! How dare he use my words against me._

"Yeah…a little rude, too. I mean, just cause I don't know your magazine doesn't me-,"

"Enough!" I interrupted holding my hand up. This was quickly going to go off topic, I could tell. So to save myself further embarrassment, I changed the subject.

"This isn't about me," I looked back and forth between the both of them, "this is about men. What men want. What men think women want."

"Andrew, tell me…as a fellow man, what do you wish women knew about our sex?" Edward asked

"You know what I wish? I wish women could _ever _be satisfied. You know, "he jiggled his glass to the bartender signaling for a refill before continuing, " we either don't work enough and are called lazy or work too much and are called workaholics. We either want sex too much or not enough…making them undesirable? Well I'm sorry, _Jill, _if I don't want to seem like a crazy perv who wants to fuck you 24/7…when they fight with our mothers we're expected to dismiss the woman who has reared us for 30 years in order to defend you…because you got sensitive when my mother told you perhaps you shouldn't wear a tube top to Sunday Mass," he continued droning on and Edward and I exchanged a look over the top of his head.

"Not all women are like that," I retorted breaking his disillusioned train of thought and earned a double grunt – both from Andrew and Edward.

"Maybe not all of the above, but at least A, B, or C," Edward shot back.

"When was the last time you were in a relationship, Andrew?" I asked softly, feeling the outburst of _Jill _was not coincidental or Tourettes.

"She left me for some Sox Player," he laughed quietly to himself, "FUCK THE SOX."

"How long were you together?" I softly placed my hand on his arm.

"Six years," he downed the second (or maybe third or fourth) glass of whiskey that the bartender brought over.

"And when did she…dissolve the relationship?" I pressed.

"Three months ago. She just quit her job, packed her bags, and moved in with him…I hope he gave her Herpes."

I could relate. I could definitely, definitely relate. Although a Sox player is a step up from a stripper in Vegas. "I'm sorry, Andrew. But not all women are like that. You just have to open up your heart," I gave his arm a tight squeeze.

"So you can quote me, Isabella, I wish women knew that we want to provide for you and protect you. If that means we work 80 hours a week or come off as extra territorial…we're sorry, but we're not. But if there's a problem, don't run off to the first man's bed…talk to us. We're not as barbaric as we seem," he turned to Edward, "Oh and put in your little magazine that women cheat as much as men. I'm so fucking sick of men being painted as asshole cheaters who can't keep it in their pants."

"Duly noted," Edward chuckled at him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Hey listen, Andrew…see that girl over there?" I pointed to a blonde haired girl who was falling out of her dress, "she looks easy. Maybe you'll hit home run."

His eyes lit up and stumbled out of his chair to walk up to girl in question. Edward took the opportunity to slide into Andrew's recently vacated chair.

"That was very Wing-Woman of you," he laughed and took a swig of his beer. I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed slowly and fought the urge to lick it.

"You know," he said, putting the bottle down, "you should practice what you preach. Not all women are cold and heartless, but also, not all men are assholes."

"You're right. Not all women are cold and heartless, but all men _are _assholes. It's ok…they say the greatest American Presidents all cheated on their wives."

He just rolled his eyes at that one, "Not all men cheat. I've never cheated."

"Have you ever been in a relationship long enough to even be tempted to cheat?"

The corners of his mouth twitched up, "Touché, Bella, touché."

The next hour or so was spent interviewing different subjects. There was Anna, the forty something, never married Cougar who wanted Edward's bones which earned a dirty look and step on her stiletto from me. We quickly learned that she wanted men to realize not all women want to be married and saddled with children. We also quickly learned that she could do the splits and tie the stem of a cherry in a knot in ten seconds. I quickly dragged Edward away after that.

Then there was Cindy and Bill. Married for 23 years, they had three daughters and they were out celebrating Cindy's 48th birthday.

"You know Bella," she had said, "I remember being like you in my early 20s…young, passionate, wrecked from some on again off again relationship with some prick who didn't know my worth, but then I met Bill and everything was ok."

The cynical side in me wanted to barf. The girlie side in me wanted to swoon.

"Edward, how old are you, son? Our Maggie is 22 and she's quite the looker," Cindy winked.

And then the enraged -I've only known this guy a day – side of me wanted to bash her head into the counter.

Edward politely declined and we decided to move onto our next victim. Elyse. 32, serial monogamist, single at the moment.

"So Elyse, what do you think men want," I asked.

"If I knew that, do you think I'd be sitting here _alone _waiting for a guy to strike conversation? I've tried _everything." _We quickly learned that Elyse was a Stage Five Clinger. Her last relationship ended when man in question changed his number on her. Why? Because within a week of dating, she had called and texted him seventeen times.

_Seventeen._

I don't even think I texted my girlfriends that often.

As we left the bar and waited for Edward' car, I turned to him. "I feel like we're at square one…women want men to know they're not crazy, child wanting, gold-digging, cheaters and men essentially want women to know the same thing,"

"So basically…men and women want the same things?"

"I mean, I'd say pretty much they want very similar things. If we're going by the people we interviewed. I still think we need to do more research, but perhaps a bar setting isn't the best."

"Where do you suggest we go?"

"I don't know…a museum? Just…on the street? Maybe we could send out anonymous surveys. I feel like the people were being candid in there, but they were also drunk and that lets out inhibitions," I offered.

"It also allows people to speak more freely, without fear of repercussions or stereotypes," Edward countered.

"That's true," I agreed, "but I just feel like you're right…we need a more random sampling. Perhaps people who do things other than drink to wind down or help their problems."

Not that drinking your problems was something I prejudiced against. Years 21-24, I spent every weekend at Enclave getting wasted and dancing with my friends.

The car pulled to the front and once again Edward held the door open for me before getting in himself. I noticed some hoochie looking girls eyeing the car with a gleam in their eyes and turned to him.

"You can just drop me off back at The Willis Tower. I'll catch the train back to my apartment,"

" Nonsense. Just tell me where you live." So I gave him directions to my apartment. As I was climbing out the car I turned back to him and noticed his face was staring at my ass. Internally I both happy danced and cringed.

"See you tomorrow, Edward," I slammed the door and walked into my apartment building, closing the door behind me. I leaned against it for a moment before banging my head back.

I wanted him more than anything I've ever wanted in my life. He was sexy, he was smart, and he could hold a conversation. But he was right. I was a certified man-hater. I mean, I didn't hate my dad and I could tolerate Alec and boyfriend's of my girlfriends, and even the delivery driver from Giordano's because he usually threw in extra garlic bread for me, but other than that I didn't trust anyone with external genitalia.

I couldn't trust Edward. He made a pass at me within two seconds of knowing me and even knowing me a full day, he was still checking me out as I left his car, clearly openly oogling me even though he _knows _I'm broken emotionally. He was beautiful. Absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous. And wealthy and has a good job and drove a Bently…

Ok, Bella, stop. Clearly he didn't want to shit where he slept either.

So you're ok.

But he was looking at my ass…what did that mean?

What did it mean?

It meant that I was _fucked._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters in this story. **

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put this either on their favorite story list or story alert! It's like Christmas day when I get a notification!

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"Bella! How's it going?" I was walking into the Modern Men Offices when Tanya rang my Blackberry. It was 8:00 in the morning, I was very crabby and missed my caffeine fix because of some wicked crazy hot as fuck sex dream I had involving Edward that made me roll back to sleep when my alarm went off just so I could see if it replayed itself when I fell back asleep.

It didn't and I was almost late for work. Which meant no shower and certainly no Starbucks. The only good thing was that Edward was letting me off an hour early. Two hours, maybe, if I could swing it.

I quickly filled Tanya in as to what was going on and half listened as she droned on about what was going on in New York. I finally reached the 16th floor when I told her I had to go.

Upon stepping into the suite I noticed two things. Well, really, two men. Both looked like they could be WWW wrestlers and both were staring me down like they didn't know what planet I came from. I recognized Thing 1 as Emmett, Edward's older brother, but the other guy was a mystery. He was attractive. I'd say a couple inches shorter than Edward, tanned skin, dark eyes, body like Zeus, and pearly white teeth. In other words, he made my lady parts tingle.

"Bella," Edward stopped me from escaping into my office, "I'd like you to meet my brother Emmett and one of his junior editors Jacob Black,"

"Nice to meet you," I shook both men's hands.

"Jacob will be spending time in our office working with our Men's Health Editor," Edward clarified.

"Oh, well, I guess you're a newbie like me," I chuckled and playfully punched his shoulder. Then recoiled when I realized what a lame ass I surely must have looked like.

"Maybe we could help each other out," he played back. He didn't punch my arm – thank God because he'd probably break a bone.

"Yes, well," Edward interrupted our introduction, "Jacob will be only working here on Fridays and his office is on the other side of the building, so he won't be a distraction at all."

"Unless you want me to be," Jacob interjected and smiled at me.

I looked between all three men. Jacob was flirting with me…that much I knew. Edward looked like he was about to steamroll him out of the building and Emmett was busy on his Blackberry.

Interesting. Jacob was cute – well, handsome really, but if he was going to be working here, I didn't need to piss where I ate. I also didn't want to rock the boat between anyone because Edward looked like he was about to pummel him in the ground. Not that he could win…Jacob looked like Hulk Hogan's muscular brother. He wasn't really my type, though, and I wondered in my mind, perhaps, if things fell through with Alec, if Rosalie would be at all interested.

"Well, Ed, gotta go…Black, be good," Emmett turned his focus on me and smiled, "Bella, it was a pleasure meeting you. This office needs a woman's touch."

"I hope I see you around, Emmett," I responded politely before moving around him and walking into my office.

I spent the next three hours trying to write my article. You would think I could've written an entire novel with all the things I don't know about men, but I was having writer's block. Really, I told myself, I just wasn't used to being in front of a Word document for anything other than typing up Tanya's memos. I needed to get into the groove of things and badly and I briefly wondered if Edward was having any more luck with what he was writing.

I glanced back at my screen and read the only words I had written today:

**What I know about men is**

_Fuck._

I felt the slight vibration of my cell phone buzzing on my desk and picked it up to find a text from Rosalie.

_Bella…need a favor _

This cannot be a good sign.

_***Proceeds with caution* Yes, Rose?**_

I got a response not even a full minute later.

_Alec's friend Demetri is in from out of town…drinks tonight? Plssssssss I'll pay for u…_

Ugh. No way.

_**Ugh…no way, Rose. Have Alice do it.**_

_She's going to Dallas to see Jasper this weekend. Please, Bella!!!! Free Starbucks for a week _

Hmm…free Starbucks? Well…since I'm not particularly doing anything tonight…and Rose is one of my best friends…and I'm sure – well, pretty sure – she'd do it for me.

_**You must bring said Sbux to my apt every morning for 1 week. And pay for drinks tonight. **_

_ILU BELLA!!!!!_

Well, I guess I had a date tonight.

It was around 2:50 when I made my way to Edward's office to wrap up for the night – the weekend, as it was Friday. I quietly knocked on the door and he lifted his head to meet my gaze. He looked…overwhelmed, but good at the same time. His hair was messier than usual – a tell that he probably was running his fingers through it all day – and his shirt was slightly crinkled. I mean, not enough to fully notice it, but I had a very keen sense of observation.

"Edward, I'm leaving soon…just wanted to check in with you to see if you needed anything else?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you were leaving early today," he ran his hand over his face, "no, it's ok, have a nice weekend."

"Are you sure you don't need anything…you look…a bit frazzled."

"No, it's nothing you can do to help," he offered a small smile, "just…nevermind. Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Going out for drinks with my good friend, her boyfriend, and apparently his friend," I replied nonchalantly. It really wasn't a big deal. I usually got stuck with the tag-a-long friend.

"Oh," something flashed in his eyes, "so, like a double date?"

I couldn't get fired for him being…_jealous? _Could I? Well, technically Tanya's my boss and I could tell her it's for research…so no, I concluded, no firing for Bella.

"Not really," I shrugged, "more like meeting friends for drinks. Jeeze, I haven't gone out this much since college."

He chuckled along with me before he spoke, "well, I hope you have a good night tonight, Bella. I'll see you Monday."

"You, too, Edward," I replied before scurrying off to my office. I suppose it was rude to not ask him if he had plans this weekend, but I wanted to leave as soon as possible.

I checked my email one more time and was surprised to see I got a message from Rose.

**From: Rosalie L. Hale**

**To: Isabella Swan**

**Subject: Tonight…**

**Hey B,**

**Sorry to email you at work, BUT I sent you like three texts messages…so I figured my girl was hard at work . Anyway, Alec and Demetri are game. I'm going with Alec to pick him up at O'Hare, so we're gonna push drinks back a little…so meet us at Twilight around 9:00. They want to go see some band at The House of Blues, too…so that should be fun! Call to confirm, girlfraan…**

**-Rose**

* * *

I did, indeed, call Rosalie to confirm. After work, I got home around 4:00 after the hustle and bustle of public transportation. I took a quick cat nap before getting up to get ready and take that well deserved shower. Thank God Chicago outlawed indoor smoking, otherwise I would have smelled like an ashtray all day today. There is a certain way cigarette smell can't be covered up, even with a generous amount of Chanel Chance.

I decided to dress up a bit, since it was more of an upscale bar, and decided on skinny dark jeans and a sequined black tank top. It was winter in Chicago, but I had my pea coat on, so I figured I would be okay. I hailed a cab to the club and almost grimaced when I walked inside. It was a Friday so ,of course, there were wall to wall people there. I soon spotted Rose, Alec, and who I was guessing was Demetri sitting at one of the booths, so I went ahead and made my way over.

Introductions were made and he seemed like a nice enough guy. I soon found out he lived in Atlanta and worked as the Director of Communications at a Finance company. The conversation among the four of us seemed to flow well, but often times Alec and Rose would get caught in their own little world. And that was okay because I was generally having a good time with Demetri and that surprised me…but in a good way. About an hour into our gathering I felt Rose lean over to me and whisper in my ear.

"_Bella, that guy has been staring at you all night…and holy shit, his friend is fuckhot!"_

I looked at her with a confused expression on my face, but she just pointed towards the bar. From where she was sitting she could see him better, so I craned my neck around to get a better look.

_Edward._

_And Emmett. _

_Fuck. What were the chances?_

"Holy shit, Rose," I whispered back to her, "the guy in the white dress shirt is my boss and his friend is actually his brother."

"No, shit, Bells. Isn't that a coincidence,"

But something in her voice told me she didn't think so at all.

"Bathroom?"

She just nodded and turned to the boys excusing herself and I before sliding out of the booth and waiting for me to join her side. Once we were in the bathroom, it allowed us to speak more freely.

"How long has he been here? Was he staring at me the entire time?"

"Bella, he was staring at you like you were his last meal for the last twenty minutes. I was staring right back at him, but he didn't even notice me. He didn't notice anything. At one point, some blonde girl – fake blonde- came up to him and was practically humping his leg and he shooed her off!"

"But like…how was he looking at me?"

Rose had a twinkle in her eye. "Bella? Do you _like _him?"

"No," Shit. That was too quick of a response.

"Aww, baby," she kissed my cheek, "you do like him."

"No I _don't. _I just want to make sure work isn't awkward is all."

"It's ok if you like him. He clearly shows interest in you and doesn't care who knows it."

"Rose, it would be really unprofessional."

"But Bella, you're only working for him for six months. Maybe you could try him out, " she made a thrusting motion with her hips, "and if it's awkward just write really quick and get your articles all done in like a month so you can go back to Botox Betty down on the 10th floor."

Clearly Rose didn't know how Journalism worked, but I ignored that. "Rose, I just…can't. I couldn't even trust a loser like James to be a faithful…but a man who has it all? Come on!"

"Jesus Bella, I'm telling you…he looks like really into you. At one point his jaw flexed and he tightened his fists, so I looked over to see what sparked it and Demetri was brushing your cheek with his hand. Boss man is HARDCORE JEALOUS."

"Rose, I feel really uncomfortable."

"Just go talk to him…I'll come with you. Alec and Demetri are friends, I'm sure they can handle being alone."

"And Alec won't get mad that you're going to talk to another guy?"

"Bella, this guy is your _boss. _It's not like we're ditching them for hotter guys or anything," she turned to look in the mirror and then back at me, "except we are. I bet Edward's brother knows how use his man muscle."

"Ew, Rose, plus…he's not my boss."

She quickly grabbed my hand and led me back to the booth.

"Guys, we spotted Bella's co-worker over there and we're going to say hi. So you boys catch up and we'll be back," Alec leaned in for a kiss, but she ignored him and dragged me to where Edward was still shooting daggers into Demetri's skull.

"Edward, what a surprise," I didn't really know what else to say. I mean, clearly not greeting him would've been rude, right?

"Bella, I didn't know you'd be here tonight," was his response, which made Rose snort, but I think I was the only one who heard her over the loud music.

"Edward, Emmett, this is Rosalie Hale, Rose, this is Edward and his brother Emmett Cullen," I introduced the three of them and they exchanged quick pleasantries.

"So, what are you ladies up to tonight?" Emmett asked and I was going to respond, but Rose quickly interjected.

"Oh, we're here with a couple of our guy friends," she pointed to the booth and gave a quick wave to the guys before turning back to us.

"Not boyfriends?" Emmett pressed.

"Nope, not boyfriends," Rose was such a hooker. I raised an eyebrow slightly at her, but she brushed me off.

"Well, in that case, can I buy a pretty lady a drink?" Emmett grinned at Rose and she nodded her acceptance.

"Guess I'm not his type," I whispered in Edward's ear jokingly.

"I don't think he's meaning to be rude," Edward explained, "but ever since we walked in here, he's been drawn to your friend. Didn't you say she had a boyfriend, though?"

"Um…Alec is sort of…her boyfriend? I don't know. They've only been casually dating a couple months. Plus, it's not on Facebook, so it's not official," I joked.

"Ah, I see," he smirked. "Can I get you something to drink?"

_No. Do. NOT. Accept Isabella Marie Swan!!_

"Sure. I'll just have a beer."

"No fruity girl drink?" Edward laughed.

"Nope, no fruity girl drinks tonight," I rolled my eyes at him and watched him as he turned to the bartender and ordered me a Corona. I glanced to my left and noticed Rose had her game face on. She wasn't even blatantly trying to hide that she was all up on Emmett. I turned to the booth and Alec and Demetri were lost in conversation with each other…which was a good thing because Rose was practically unleashing her mating call on Emmett.

"Your brother isn't seeing anyone or anything, right?" I whispered into Edward's ear.

"No, why?" he looked confused.

"Just making sure. Rose doesn't always pick the best ones," I didn't need to tell him about the time in college she dated a married man – by accident – for three months until his wife caught them in bed at his lake house.

"Looking out for your girl…I can respect that."

"Well, my girls are really all I have here," I shrugged and took the beer he was offering.

"Family?"

"In Washington state. Some are in Florida, but mostly west coast," I replied.

"So what brings you to Chicago? School?"

"Nope. Went to school at Washington University. I moved here to be near my best friend Alice. Also known as the only functional relationship I've ever known in my life."

"And where is Alice?"

"In Dallas with her boyfriend, but it's cool cause I have Rose. She and Alice were roommates in college and Rose will never leave Chicago," I laughed.

"How often do you go home?"

"Uh, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Easter, I guess. I'm from a small town. _Really _small…not even a suburb of anything. There's not much to do there. I love my parents, but they come to Chicago when my dad takes his vacation days and that's good enough for me. Alice is my family, really. Well and Rose."

He just nodded and continued drinking his beer and I wondered if I gave too much up.

"Bella?" I felt a large hand touch my back and glanced behind me. _Demetri. _

_Oh, right. _

"Oh, Demetri…this is Edward Cullen, Editor in Chief of Modern Men's Magazine. Edward, this is Demetri Felix, he's the director of RBS Financial in Atlanta," I introduced the two men and watched as they exchanged pleasantries.

"Hey, we were thinking about going to The House of Blues. I've never been there and there's a really great band playing there tonight," Demetri propositioned me.

"Oh, um, yeah, sure," I stuttered. I didn't really want to go, but I feel like things were getting a bit too personal with Edward and maybe, just maybe, I might be able to score a little over the shirt fondling with Demetri in the darkness of the club.

"Oh, you're a fan of The Brown Brothers?" Edward interjected to Demetri.

"You know of them?"

"Of course," Edward responded. "We actually interviewed them last month for the magazine. Emmett and I were actually going to go see them play – they gave me some VIP passes – but we decided to stop by here for a drink instead."

"No shit," Demetri stuttered like a fourteen year old fan girl who had just learned she was about to meet her favorite Teen Idol.

"Actually," Edward began to dig into his back pocket and pulled something out, "ah! Here, I knew I had the passes with me. Hmm, but unfortunately I only have two."

"Oh," Demetri's voice dropped.

"Well, I mean, you and your friend could take them and I can make sure Bella gets home safely."

"Thanks, man!" Demetri started and I began to get offended that he'd take the passes over time with me, "but blues music isn't Alec's thing. Bella and I could go, though," he turned to me, "what do you say, Bella?"

"Actually that sounds like fun," I agreed and saw Edward's head slightly explode in my peripheral.

"Well, I hope you enjoy them," Edward said icily. Obviously his plan backfired and my inner Bella soared.

I smiled sweetly as I took the passes from Edward and turned back to Alec.

"Why don't you tell Alec we're leaving and I'll inform Rosalie."

"Sure thing," he grinned and walked back towards the booth Alec was sitting in.

"Thanks so much Edward," cheesy smile still turned on bright, "there's just something so sexy about blue's music, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Sexy," he was pouting like a three year old.

"Have a nice night, Edward," I moved to leave, but then looked over my shoulder, "thanks for the tickets."

"Yeah," he looked disheartened and in that moment, I felt bad for him.

"Hey, why don't you just take the tickets back. I don't really like blue's music all that much, anyway," I offered thrusting the tickets in his face.

"No, Bella," he protested, shaking his head. "Have fun, I insist."

"Ok," I relented, backing away, "See you Monday?"

"Of course," his mouth twitched up into a smile and I almost melted.

Almost.

I quickly explained the situation to Rose, who, by the way, was not happy to learn I was leaving her alone with Alec. You know, her boyfriend? Emmett looked even angrier and I was beginning to think I should've just stayed home tonight.

The House of Blues was pretty fun. We met the band and a couple opening acts and it wasn't until 4 am when I finally rolled into my apartment. Demetri had insisted on accompanying me to my apartment to see I had arrived safely even though Alec lived all the way on the other side of the city.

He had a full day with family tomorrow and on Sunday he was leaving to go back to Atlanta, so we exchanged cell phone numbers and made arrangements to meet up the next time he was in town. I know he was disappointed that I didn't invite him up…or that we, in fact, did _not _play a game of over-the-shirt fondling.

Let me reiterate that I rolled into my bed roughly at 4:15 am, so being woken up by my loud as hell Lady Gaga ring tone at 9:20 had me seeing red.

"Rosalie Hale, it's Saturday for Christ sakes!"

"Cockblocking son of a bitch! NO Starbucks for you," Rose screamed into the phone.

"'Scuse me???"

"You left me there with Alec to go run off to The House of Blues to watch The Jonas Brothers!"

"Um, The Brown Bro-"

"I don't care!" she shrieked, "Emmett Cullen and I had a connection! And you BLEW it and I couldn't even snag his number because Alec came faithfully trotting behind Demetri as you left!"

"Um, you're mad at ME because you didn't get to cheat on your boyfriend?" Was I hearing this right or was I still drunk from last night?

"Ok, Alec isn't my boyfriend. We're casually dating and _not _exclusive," Rose defended.

"Big deal. Fine, I'll snag his number from Edward on Monday," I calmed her down. "Happy?"

"Will you really?" she breathed into the phone. "Oh, Bella! Ask Edward if he said anything about me, but, like, don't make it _too _obvious. You know, like how you have a tendency to make things obvious. Be like 'what did Emmett think of Rosalie' or no! Wait! 'Emmett and Rosalie seemed to hit it off, huh?'"

"What the fuck are you prattling on about?" I was rubbing my temples.

"Just don't carry a huge neon sign being like "Rosalie wants to FUCK THE SHIT out of Emmett" k?"

"Sure thing," I acquiesced. "Are you done?"

"Well, yeah, about the Emmett thing, but lis-," I didn't give her time to finish before I hung up on her, shut my phone off, and rolled over.

* * *

The work week seemed to be a bit…well, different. On Monday, Edward was swamped with meetings all day, so I couldn't say two words to him let alone ask for Emmett's number. Which, of course, irritated Rose to no end. She even called my work telephone three times. I hung up on her each time and then suggested to the IT guy that we get caller ID for our phones.

Tuesday when I walked into the office his door was closed. I knew he was in because I could see the light under the door and ever so often I heard shuffling around in there. He came out once to greet a potential client and then shuffled back into his office without saying a peep to me, or anyone else, for that matter.

On Wednesday, Jessica informed me that Edward would be coming in late because of morning meetings and when he bristled in at 1:00 pm, looking all GQ and shit, he brisked into his office without so much a word and slammed his door shut.

On Thursday I was becoming a little bit nervous of his demeanor. Sure, without interruptions, my article was almost done. We had decided to write one article each that we would publish in our respective magazines. The main goal was to show readers of Vanity and Modern Men's that by reading each others magazines, we would be fully versed in all things opposite sex related. I had about 1900 words – without revisions – and was feeling pretty confident. But, I was only half of the equation. With Edward extremely busy I had no idea what he had written or how far along he was. I didn't even know if he had started yet and it made me nervous considering our deadline was looming around the corner.

Tentatively, I stood from my chair and walked slowly to the opposite side of the hallway to see if he was busy. I pressed my ear to the door and shut my eyes. After a moment, I was confident that knocking on his door would not interrupt a phone conversation to I brought my hand up to the door and timidly knocked.

"Come in," he sounded annoyed.

I opened the door cautiously and tried to not be noticeable that the vision of him stole my breath away. Gone was his tie and the top three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. I could faintly make out the dusting of brown colored chest hair and I think I began to salivate. His hair – which was a sexy disaster in its own right most days – was even more haphazardly tousled. But what really got me were the beginnings of the five o'clock shadow on his face. In the time I worked for him, he had always been clean shaven, but he either skipped the razor this morning or something because holy shit was his barely there scruff panty dropping.

"Yes?" he raised one eyebrow up at me, clearly indicating he wasn't in the mood for my silent worship and lack of vocal skills.

"I need to talk to you about the article. I'm almost finished," I began hesitantly, "I need to know how its coming along on your end before I submit my piece to Tanya."

"Almost done," he replied gruffly.

"Oh, ok," I was at a loss of what to say and was turning into an annoying meek puppet. "Well, um, okay since it's almost done I mean…should we…"

"Should we what?" he snapped and rubbed his temples. "Spit it out so I can get back to work."

"Nevermind," I rolled my eyes at him and held my hands up in surrender. "Just thought that_ maybe _instead of being a little moody girl this week you could, you know, work with me to plan our next article. To get ahead of the game to save these magazines, but you know…go back to being a little bitch."

I was halfway out the door when I heard the wheels of his desk chair slam into the wall and him stalk behind me. He grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him.

"What the hell did you just call me?" he was seething. _Good, asshole!_

"A moody little bitch?" I offered grinning.

"A moody…little…bitch?" he repeated. "Could you be any more unprofessional?" he was muttering this to himself more so than to me.

"Listen, pot calling the kettle black," I began yanking his hand off my arm, "I don't know what the hell happened to you this week, but whatever it is, leave it at home. You've been moody and irritable and frankly have been harder to work for than most women at Vanity. Even Tanya when she has her period!"

"You try running a magazine and see how jolly you are at all times."

"Leave it at home, Edward," my voice was softer, "You need to be on top of your game in order to save his magazine. Which means working with me if this new project is supposed to double the number of readers."

"Leave it at home?" he was laughing and shaking his head, "how am I supposed to leave it at home when it's sitting across from me every day?"

_What? _Surely…he wasn't talking about _me, _was he?

"How was the band, Bella?" at this point he had me pressed up against the wall, hands on either side of my head and leaning into me.

"Uhh, good…thanks," I stammered. My heart was pounding out of my chest for so many reasons. His proximity, the fact we were in the hallway outside our offices and that anyone could come walking down the hall, the way he was looking at me – both murderous and full of want at the same time – I just didn't know how to wrap my head around what was going on.

"I'm glad you liked it," he dipped his head down so that it was level with mine. "You being with him was all I could think about all night – all weekend. Wondering how he was touching you, if he saw you home, if he…"his breathing quickened, "if he spent the night."

"Then why did you offer the tickets?" My voice was so low it was barely a whisper.

"To get him out of the picture," he hissed.

My heart was pounding out of my chest. "Why? We agreed that - that we're co-workers and shouldn't..." I couldn't complete the sentence. I knew it was bullshit. I put on a front like I didn't want him and knew he could see right through me. We both knew I wanted him. And at times I slipped up, but then I quickly brought myself back to reality and put on my sarcasm face to save the day. And frankly? It was tiring. This isn't how I envisioned spending the next five or so months of my life. Being professional, yet bitchy at the same time to keep him at bay when I really just wanted to staple gun him to my desk and ride him like a stallion. I just couldn't understand why he still wanted me. Was it the thrill of the chase and was he really that stupid to risk something so huge as this magazine for it? God, I wish I knew more about men.

"Why?" he chuckled darkly to himself and breaking me from my obsessing. "I'll tell you why, bec-,"

"Edward?" Jessica looked between the two of us confused and he abruptly removed his hands from the wall and smoothed down the front of his shirt before addressing her.

"Yes, Jessica?"

I was mortified beyond belief. I could only imagine what was running through her head. Coupled with the fact that he already looked like someone tried molesting him and I'm sure my embarrassed blush could've easily been mistaken for a turned on.

"I tried, um, paging you. You have a call on line one," she shot him an apologetic look. "It's your father."

"Yes, right, well…if you'll excuse me, I'll take this in my office," he walked into his office, closing the door behind him.

Which left Jessica and I in the hallway. Awkward.

"Afternoon, Jessica," I nodded and made my way into my office, but her voice called out to me and I heard her follow me in there. I was taking a seat at my desk as she entered and closed the door.

"What is going _on_?" she asked excitedly, leaning over my desk.

_Wait, what?_

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Bella! He was about to pounce on you!"

"He just got angry because I said something which he construed as rude and let the moment take the best of him."

"Bella, he looked like he was going to rip your panties off with his teeth!" _Oh, how I wish._

"Nothing is going on between us," I replied coolly. Who the fuck was this chick and why is she in my business?

"Did you say something rude to him? Or did you write it in an email?" she inquired. "Be careful, all email here is monitored by the IT staff and reported directly to Edward."

"No, I barely use the company's ema…hold on. _Everything _is reported to Edward?"

_Fancy running into him at Twilight._

"Well, I mean, not everything, but you have a trial period of 90 days when you're new. To make sure you're not a dumbass emailing company information to outside sources. We usually have new hires sign a waiver, but since you're not technically employed with this particular magazine, your waiver you signed with Vanity probably applies and was kick started when you came here."

"So, like, let's say my mom emails me a message telling me how her vacation in Boca went? It gets directly forwarded to Edward?"

"At the end of the day, yes, but only for the first 90 days. Just to make sure when you reply back it's not giving away secrets of the magazine. Don't worry, though, there's nothing in the waiver about personal email. Did your mom have a fun trip in Boca?"

"So, like, is it collected by the end of the week…day…?"

"Everything is forwarded to Edward at the end of the day, but he's been so busy he probably doesn't even check it. Plus, you've been working in this company technically for three years, so I doubt…"she was droning on and on and I tuned her out. She finally got the hint and bid me a farewell before exiting my office.

I was pissed. He used the email Rosalie sent me to his advantage. To catch me out after work hours and try and persuade my date to leave me! Quickly pulling up a blank email document, I began typing.

**To: Rosalie L. Hale**

**From: Isabella Swan**

**Subject: MOTHER FUCKER**

**Rose,**

**Since I did you a favor the other day, I need one in return. Please consult with the lawyers at the firm to see if spying on work emails for personal gain is legal. Also, please educate me on sexual harassment and see how I can set up a seminar here because they BADLY need it.**

**P.S. The sex with Demetri was OUT OF THIS WORLD. Who knew blue's music was such a turn on?**

**Love you,**

**Bella**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight is still, unfortunately, owned by Stephenie Meyer. I wish I owned these characters…I would make Rob be my personal masseuse…those fingers…**

**Anyway…**

**Sorry for not updating, but at one point I had three jobs and only came home to sleep. Now it's getting better because I have ONE job, lol.**

**Also, I finally figured out how to reply to reviews. I know, I'm a genius, aren't I! So, let me know what you think ;)**

"Did you really have sex with Demetri?" Rose screeched into the phone. The message wasn't even in my outbox a full two minutes before she rang my cell phone.

"No, of course not." I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see it. "But it's good to know _that's _what your focal point on the message was."

"Bella, I don't know if there's anything I could do," she replied honestly. "I mean, it's his company's IT system, so it'd be really hard to prove anything…plus I'm sure the IT department would manipulate something in order to not get in trouble."

"Relax, Rose…I'm not going to take legal action. That would be stupid considering I want to move up in this company…I just want to scare him shitless."

"I'm sure he's shaking in his boots," Rose joked, causing me to frown. "Bella, really, Cullen is a pretty powerful man. His family practically owns Chicago and aside from the Pritzkers, they're the wealthiest family in the state of Illinois."

"Fuck."

"Fuck is right. I know you don't want to sue him, but if you did, it would take you, your mama, and your grandmamma a lifetime of turning tricks before you could pay my lawyer fees. And I'd be giving you a best friend's discount."

"Shut up, bitch," I joked, "I have to go. I'm leaving before the shit hits the fan."

We said our goodbyes as I gathered up my things and turned my computer off. I knocked on Edward's door and didn't wait for a response before I walked in. He was pacing the room on his cell phone, clearly looking disturbed. Seeing me, he raised an eyebrow and gestured for me to hold on a moment.

"Listen Jenks, I have to go," he paused and listened to the person on the other line before speaking, "yes, tomorrow at 9 am…I'll be looking forward to it." He ended the call and placed his Blackberry on his desk before turning his attention on me.

"I'm leaving," I spoke quickly. "For the day, I mean. I'm just going to go to like…Starbucks or something and finish up."

"Listen, Bella," he gulped and I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"No," I said holding up my hand. "I really can't concentrate here with Jessica running in and out of my office every five minutes."

"Jessica?" he looked confused. "I can send her home for the day."

"No, I'm sure you need your assistant here today more than ever…so I'll just see you tomorrow." I didn't give him a chance to respond before swiftly carrying my ass out the door.

I didn't end up going to Starbucks. Instead I went straight to Neiman Marcus to visit Alice since I hadn't seen her in almost a week considering she had canceled Hump Day lunch with us because of a huge project she is working on.

I spent most of the afternoon lounging in her office listening to her go on and on about how amazing Jasper is. It was cute. Alice was always a serial monogamist, but she'd never been this head over heels for anyone – ever. It reminded me of my early relationship with James.

Here's hoping Jasper doesn't like strippers.

It was about 5:15 and I was watching Alice gather her things for the day when my Blackberry chirped. Reaching into my work bag, I quickly retrieved it and unlocked it. A new text message.

_Ugh. _From Edward Cullen.

_Taking legal action, I see? _

I quickly responded:

**Whatever do you mean, Edward? **

Less than a minute later my phone chirped again.

_Cut the bullshit, Bella. _

Ugh, always playing the victim, I see.

**Stop reading my emails!**

_Stop using up company time to send personal emails and maybe I wouldn't have to._

**Nice try, but that email was unbeknownst sent to me. You're creepy. I'm working from home tomorrow.**

_Don't think so. In the office 8 am._

**Oh…wait. Jacob Black is coming in tomorrow, too, right? Mmm…maybe I WILL be there ;)**

I giggled at my response causing Alice to look up and quirk a brow. Shaking my head at her I mumbled, "nothing."

Ooh, response!

_ Do you ENJOY what you do to me? _

**Very much so! Xoxoxo :***

_Come over here and I'll show you a kiss for real._

I rolled my eyes.

**Keep it in your pants, Cullen. **

_Did you really sleep with him?_

**I'll see you at work tomorrow, Edward.**

And with that I turned off my Blackberry and turned to Alice.

"We have a problem," I stated.

"I'm listening," she responded.

So, on the way home I explained the entire situation to her. From the beginning to the recent text messaging events to my feelings on how I _should _feel embarrassed and violated, but instead was feeling a bit wanted and turned on. At one point while we were on the train I turned to her and said, "Alice, really…what kind of woman am I that I'm so turned on by his possessive spying on me? Shouldn't I be reporting him or something? I mean, isn't this what women have been fighting for, for centuries?"

"Bella," she responded patting my arm affectionately, "It would be harassment if you weren't playing into it. The flirting, the calling him names, the bending over slightly so he sees your cleavage. If he generally was doing this and it was one sided, I would say you should talk to Tanya, not that I think it'd get you very far. You'd probably get a severance package or some sort of settlement. Like, hush-hush money…which is gross and _wrong_, Bella," she was going on and I had to bring her back to the task at hand.

"Alice, it's not one sided. I will admit I definitely feed into it," Ugh. I was _that _girl. "And now I'm scared it's really fucking up stuff. Cause like, ok, I figured it was harmless flirting, but now he's getting possessive. And trust me, it makes my hooha dance and my inner goddess is throwing her graduation party, but I still have to work with him for five more months!"

"Well, maybe you should go out with him," she shrugged. "I mean, there's all this sexual tension and awkwardness already. It couldn't possibly get worse, could it?"

God, I hated her. She was my best friend, my sister, my non-sexual soul mate and she knew me better than anyone. She also liked to tell me things I _knew, _but didn't want to admit to myself.

It was 7:15 on Friday morning and I had officially been standing in front of my front door, bag on shoulder, coffee in hand, for a good ten minutes.

_Come on, Bella. It's Friday. Just make it through today and you won't have to see him until Monday._

Oh, what a tangled web we weave. I figured, since he'd been a little prissy all week, I could easily avoid him all day by holing myself in my office and sneaking out the door at 5 pm.

WRONG.

When I walked into my office, he was sitting on my desk, smiling up at me like he had slept with a hanger in his mouth.

Ew, did I really use that expression?

Nonna Swan, is that you?

"Edward," I greeted sarcastically as I made my way over to my desk.

"Well, Bella," he greeted me back. "You look a little flushed this morning."

"Sex dream last night," _about you_. "About Demetri." I made sure to purr out the Demetri part and snickered internally when I saw Edward briefly stiffen and then quickly regain composure. I had previously decided to take it easy on him. Not knowing if he was after the chase or if he wanted me and not bothering to find out. Because when I did, it would have driven me nuts not being able to do anything about either. And oh, since I got a praising email from Tanya about my article, I was rather keen on keeping my current position.

But now that he read my personal emails? Which, in hindsight, I know was stupid of me to give Rose my work email because she's a hound – and very inappropriate- but I was going to mess with him and make him rue the day he decided to spy on me.

It kind of was creeping me out, too, that he just showed up to Twilight. My overactive brain was running wild. Did he want to get me drunk so I would sleep with him? Is that why he wanted to personally escort me home?

"Right, well," he stammered, breaking my thoughts. "I brought something for you." He reached into his backside pocket, giving me ample time to check out him ample goods, and pulled out an envelope before plopping it on my desk.

Tentatively I reached to grab it and opened it. Two tickets to the Monet exhibit at the Art Institute for Friday January 9th. _Tonight._ I looked up and gave him a curious look.

"I guess it's wrong to presume you didn't have plans," he said sheepishly sticking his hands in his pocket. "But, it's opening night at the exhibit and I thought we could do some…uh, research."

"Wow," I breathed, taking a seat in my chair. "I really wanted to go to this," I traced the tickets slightly with my finger tips, "I took an Art Appreciate class in college and fell in love with Monet."

"His work is exquisite," Edward agreed, taking a seat opposite of me on the other side of my desk. "So, you'll go?"

"Of course," I snapped my eyes up to look into his.

"Ok, well, it's not until 8…so we can maybe grab some dinner beforehand," he paused. "If you'd like."

"I don't know," I hesitated. "I don't think that's such a good idea, given the circumstances."

"Circumstances?"

"I just don't know if it's appropriate to do non-work related activities," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Right," he chuckled to himself, shaking his head slightly.

"Why is that funny?" I quirked a brow.

"Bella, your mixed signals? They're giving me fucking whiplash," he stood from his chair and placed him palms on my desk, leaning towards me. "You're hot, you're cold. You're flirty and coy, then you're cold and distant. You sometimes look at me like I'm the only thing you see, then other times like you want to murder me…I just don't get it."

"You've picked up on all this in, what, a week and a half?" I rolled my eyes. "Edward, you don't know me…and sure, maybe, _maybe _if we didn't work so closely…or if I were still at Vanity, I would come to dinner with you…but, I don't think it's such a good idea. I don't know what your intentions are and I'm not into casual sex. It's not my thing."

"One dinner. No sex."

"No."

"I'll buy."

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled. "Please."

"No!"

"What if I said it's a business dinner?"

"We'll discuss business now, then."

"You know, I never put myself out there like this. There's only so much rejection a man can take."

"Edward. Admit it to yourself…it's just the thrill of the chase. You want what you can't have," I stated. "And you can't have me."

"Accuse me of playing games, when you're doing the same, Bella."

"I'm not playing games, Edward, believe me," I looked into his eyes and tried to relay my sincerity there. "I – I…just can't. Not with you, at least."

"You can't what?"

"I just can't."

"You keep saying that, Bella," his nostrils flared. "But that's not a fucking answer."

"I can't get involved with you. I'd say, maybe, we could wait until June, but I doubt you'll be interested in me then."

"There you go again," he muttered, throwing his hands into the air, then gripping his hair. "You think you know me. You think you know all about me and my 'type', right?" he paused looking at me. "Well, you know what? Fine, Bella, don't go out with me. But it'll happen. And then you'll be thanking me for being so persistent when I show you what life can be like when you're with me."

I snorted, "I like my life just fine, thanks."

"I'll pick you up at 7, be ready." He ignored my last comment.

"I can meet you there."

"This whole independent thing used to be a turn on, but now it's really annoying. I'll pick you up at 7."

With that he walked out the door and somehow, even though, technically I _won, _I felt like I still lost.

What the fuck? I needed to get out of Chicago. People in the Midwest are crazy.

It was 6:58 when my buzzer rang.

_Well, he's nothing if not prompt._

I took one last glance in my hallway mirror before exiting my apartment, making sure to lock the door behind me. I walked out of the building and saw him leaning against his Bently. He was holding a bouquet of pink roses and ushered to my side as soon as I reached the curb. He handed me the flowers and opened my door so I could get in the car.

"Roses?" I quirked a brow.

"I thought red would be too presumptuous, but every pretty girl deserves flowers," he shrugged before closing my door and walking to his side and getting in.

"They're very pretty," I responded taking in a whiff of the aroma. "Thank you, Edward."

He gave me a genuine smile before quickly glancing to his left for oncoming traffic and weaving through the streets of Chicago.

We made it to the Art Institute in record time thanks to the maniac behind the wheel. As we were driving, we weren't even holding a conversation because I was mentally throwing a will together to write in case I made it home alive.

I'd give Rosalie my jewelry and Alice all my shoes…which really were her shoes on recycle. And I suppose my mom would get all the things I got from _her _mother when she passed and my dad…

"Bella?" Edward tapped my shoulder. "We're here."

"Ok, showtime," he said lowly in my ear as we walked in. Surveying the place, I noticed it was mainly couples.

"Ok, right there," I whispered pointing to an older man and a much younger woman. "Is either a father and daughter or a gold digger and her sugar daddy."

"I'm gonna go with gold digger and sugar daddy for $1,000, Alex," Edward whispered back as the man placed his hand on the woman's behind and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Oh, for the love of…In an Art Museum?" I mockingly covered my eyes with my hands.

"She looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here," Edward chuckled.

"Maybe she's not a fan of Monet?"

"I'd like to think she's not a fan of the old pervert molesting her ass with his stubby fingers."

"Let's go talk to them," Edward suggested, grabbing my arm and leading me in their direction. I tried to protest, but struggling in three inch Louboutins was not something I was skilled in.

"Beautiful piece, no?" Edward broke the ice as we approached the couple. Being so close, I could get a good look at the two of them.

The man, in all honesty wasn't too unfortunate looking, but he was clearly geriatric. If I had to guess an age, I'd say closer to sixty than fifty. The girl had long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her lips were a bit thin, but other than that she had gorgeous features. And instantly, I felt a bit sad for her. Maybe she had a shitty personality, or maybe was extremely self conscious.

And then it hit me on how superficial I am. Maybe they were genuinely in love? What is age? A number. I mean, look at Demi and Ashton, right? But then something flashed in her eyes when she saw Edward. Lust, desire. I knew what that look was. It was the same look every girl gets when they see him. It's the look Jessica has to mask in order to fully do her job properly and I'm sure it's the look I have on display 5 days a week when we work together. And then again at night when I think of him. Or in the morning, before work, when I think of him…

Ok, well she could be in love with her…partner. And just be into Edward. Because, clearly, who wasn't? Or maybe these two are just on a first date and I shouldn't make assumptions.

Or , ew, maybe she's a hooker. Ew. Do they have high class places in Chicago? Is it being a hooker if it's really an escort?

I felt a hand on my lower back and a warm musky smell invade my senses.

"Bella, do I need to have your doctor prescribe some Adderol?" he chuckled in my ear prompting me to give him a curious look. "You've been spacing out all day."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "Sorry." I smiled apologetically to the couple in front of us and held out my hand. "Bella Swan."

"Charles Rutherford," the man clasped my hand. "And this is Cara Winters."

"Charmed," I smiled at both of them. Girlfriend was too busy undressing Edward with her eyes to notice me. Couldn't blame her, though.

"Edward here was just informing us about an article?" Charles said.

"Oh, yes. We're doing an article on, erm, unconventional couples," I responded.

"How long have you two been married?" Edward asked, pointing to the ring that was so clearly hanging on Charles' finger.

"Oh," and then the old man actually reddened. "This isn't my wife."

"But you're married?" I gasped.

"My wife and I have an open relationship," almost eye roll on my part.

"And what exactly is that?" Edward spoke and I had to bite my tongue from calling Charles a disgusting womanizing pervert whose penis should crust off.

"Let's just say we've been married for 31 years and faithful for about four of them."

"Then why wear a ring?" I asked incredulously and felt Edward's hand on my lower back, patting it in a signal which meant for me to check myself.

"Because my wife would be upset if I didn't," he looked at me like I was from another planet.

"You know what?" I began. "This is actually good material for an article I'm writing." Edward shot me a curious glance, but I ignored him. "Why men and women cheat. Clearly, we're not evolved yet to be monogamous creatures, but it has always been instinctual for a man to spread his seed. So why are so many women cheating? Is it because we've evolved enough to know whatever a man can do we can do as well?"

"I have an open relationship. I'm not cheating," Charles blanched.

"I thought open relationships were strictly ruled to having sex outside of your marriage, not taking your, uh, girlfriend to Monet exhibits?" Edward asked.

"We haven't defined it," Charles shrugged and grabbed another glass of champagne from the waiter.

"And you're okay with this, Cara?" this girl looked around my age. Maybe younger, but definitely not older.

"Listen, you approached _us_, " Little Miss Kind Of A Homewrecker defended. "We don't need to explain ourselves to strangers."

"You're right," Edward cut in and looked at me. "She's right. We're not here to judge. Clearly, whatever kind of relationship they're in, is still a relationship. So we would like to know more about it. Because this is definitely more unconventional than just the age difference."

"You'll use pseudo names, right?" Cara asked, eyes wide with fright. "Because my dad thinks I'm taking out student loans to pay for school…if he found out that I was dating Charles to p-"

"Cara!" Charles interrupted smacking his forehead with his palm.

"Oh my GOD," I grabbed Edward's arm as we walked to the furtherest corner of the exhibit we could find.

"She's dating him to pay for school?" Edward breathed out.

"He's fucking her because she looks like his wife pre-botox and bad boob job?"

"He wears his socks while they're having sex?"

"He used to be her professor!"

"Oh my God. I didn't know things like this really happened," Edward was clearly beside himself at the present moment.

"I don't even know if we should publish their story. I mean how many couples do you know with that story enough to label them anonymous and hope no one recognizes it?" I laughed.

"We'll just say they're from California. Done and done."

I laughed along with him for a beat until it quieted down and we were left in a sort of silent reverie. I looked around us and recalled the night. After Charles and Cara, we met Don and Linda, who were celebrating their 40th wedding anniversary this upcoming weekend. Then there was Adam and Phil, partners for 10 years and just adopted their second child.

Not all of them were unconvential couples, obviously, but we had good material and a new article about making love work was spinning through my head. How _can _people be married, faithful, and happy for 40 years? Is it possible or just a myth? As we're starting the 21st century, are more same sex couples getting the rights and respect they deserve? I wonder how that will bode in our magazines. Maybe it'll draw a bigger audience? What makes some relationships last and others not? Why do some couples choose to be in open relationships while some can remain faithful – both physically and emotionally- for forty years?

"I had a good time tonight," Edward spoke softly.

"Me, too," I agreed. "Beautiful exhibit and I think my writer's block is officially gone. For now at least."

"Unconventional couples?" Edward questioned.

"Nah, just couples in general. There's so much love here tonight," I sighed. "It's beautiful."

"Who knew a Monet exhibit could erase twenty five years of cynicism," Edward teased.

"I prefer to label myself as a realist, thank you very much," I joked back.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Edward spoke again. "I meant I had a good time with you."

I turned to look at him and noticed he looked slightly apprehensive.

"I had a great time with you, too, Edward."

He smiled shyly back at me and I almost had to take a step back. Was this the brooding cocky Editor I worked with every day? Or was this the real side of him? No, it couldn't be because technically we were only on work premises when he approached me.

This new, shy Edward seemed genuine, but I knew his type.

James.

Annnnnd guard is back up.

"Well, it's getting late," I nodded toward the bell clock. "We should get home."

"How about a drink first?" Edward seemed flustered.

"We've been drinking champagne all night," I laughed. "I don't think vodka and Dom Perignon mix well."

"We can go to a lounge. I know a great bar in Lincoln Park," Edward pressed.

"I'm really sorry, but I think I want to go home and write while the story is still fresh in my mind."

I could tell he was disappointed, and really, there was nothing more I wanted to do than go drink with him and possibly take him home. But, I stood my ground.

He nodded slightly, giving me a silent approval, before placing his lower hand on my back and leading me out the door.

When we pulled up to my apartment, he placed the car in park and turned to look at me.

"Well, thanks for taking me," I smiled then held up the flowers in my right hand. "And the flowers, too. They're gorgeous."

"You're welcome, Bella," he said quietly. "So, I guess I'll see you Monday. Unless, of course, you'd like to do other _work related _activities this weekend?"

Is sex work – related?

_Not unless you're a hooker, Bella._

Ugh.

"I'll see you Monday, Edward," I smiled and quickly exited the vehicle, not letting myself exhale until I saw him pull out of the curb and onto the streets of Chicago.

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and putting me on alert! The next update should be sometime next week...**

**Also, please check out my other fic: "The Girl You Left Behind".**

**Thanks! Until next time...:)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I suck. I know it's been two years, but I haven't had inspiration to write, really. I should be back on track because I love this story so much! **

**Not beta'd. Also not mine.  
**

* * *

"Bella, my dear! Wonderful article!" Tanya beamed, walking into my office at Modern Men magazine. I looked past her and noticed Edward's door was closed and frowned. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I saw it was 9:45 am and he usually came in before 8:00.

It was the Friday following our Art Institute research and I had written – and re-written- the article several times. I sent the article directly to Tanya and I guessed she loved it by the way she strolled in.

Hearing my audible sigh of relief, she continued. "The March issue of Vanity is almost done. Have you submitted your piece of Modern Men's?"

"Not yet. I was thinking of doing a fluff piece, maybe. Like Top Ten Gifts She'll Love. Or something."

"Hm, that would've been ideal for our February issue, but…I like it."

"OK," I nodded. "I'll start on it right away."

This shouldn't be too hard. I had plenty of girlfriends to ask – some were superficial, but a lot of were hopeless romantics who would prefer a poem over flowers or a scrapbook over a jewelry item.

Tanya was yapping away about her trip to New York when I heard footprints down the hall and Jessica's voice emerging, running the day's play by play to who I only assumed was Edward.

He stopped outside his office and turned to look my way, surprised to see Tanya.

"Tanya," Edward walked into my office and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Bella. Good morning." He acknowledged.

"Edward!" Tanya was thrilled to see him. For a moment, I observed them. They certainly would be pretty together. And Tanya is a kind of what you see is what you get girl. No drama, not too emotional. And she was gorgeous. She looked like a mix between Elle McPherson and Kate Moss and she had money and power and was better for him than I was.

"…sorry I'm in so late, but I had a business meeting this morning," Edward explained to her. He excused himself to his office and when his door had firmly closed shut, Tanya turned to me.

"He is delicious, isn't he?" Her eyes glimmered. "Too bad things didn't work out between us."

I think I stopped breathing.

"You-you dated?

"Well, I don't know if you'd call it dating," she answered, biting her lip.

"Why didn't it work out?" I demanded to know, perhaps in a tone too gruff to direct towards my boss.

"Oh, you know…" she trailed off. "things of no substance don't last very long."

And suddenly, I had an idea for my next article.

As I was leaving for the day, I could not get out of the office fast enough. Between the development of Tanya and Edward's, "Friends with Benefits" relationship, Maria, the 5'9 Colombian model / accountant who was holed up in Edward's office all day, and the conversation between two other female co-workers chronicling all they would do to Edward if they had the chance, I was feeling like the human equivalent of a food stamp.

I just wanted to go home, put on my sweatpants, and crawl into my bed. I silently pondered what was on Lifetime tonight.

As I stepped into the lobby, I ran into Edward, who was speaking to Liam, our financial analyst. Giving both men a slight wave as I passed, I made it outside and began walking to the Red Line station.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call my name and I stopped, waiting for him to approach me.

"Good evening Edward," I gave him a modest smile and his entire face lit up. It was enough to give me goosebumps – the good kind.

"Let me take you home. I haven't seen you all day and we should discuss our day."

"Sure." I didn't put up a fight and I ignored the surprised look on his face when I began walking in step with him to the parking garage.

"See, you can be reasonable," Edward teased.

As we got into the car, he asked me about my day and we were almost domestic. The reality shook me that we were co-workers and that's it.

"Well," I cleared my throat. "I got an idea for April Issue's article. So that's good. I'm ahead of the game. Oh, and I wrote a mini article for the March issue on what to buy a girl on a budget."

"What's the article?"

"Friends with Benefits. It's something everyone does. Well, I guess most people," I frowned realizing my sexual history consisted of a couple of unfortunate encounters in high school, James, and my one night stand with my neighbor which ended in disaster. "And what happens. The terms, what happens if someone wants more, et cetera."

I peeked a glance at Edward who nodded thoughtfully.

"I like it," he said. "Our society is made up of Friends with Benefits type situations, so it's definitely a pressing issue. Especially in our readers' demographic."

"Good," I shot a sly smile his way.

"Good." He agreed smiled back.

* * *

"It's getting harder and harder not to fuck him," I dramatically crashed onto Rose's couch. It was the following week and he tortured me every day. He looked like a sex God, straight out of Mad Men or something, and he was being so nice and not at all inappropriately. Unfortunately. My inner Cock-Tease was confused.

We officially worked together for almost three months and my resistance was waning.

"Well hello to you, too, Sunshine," Rose giggled from the doorway of her living room, two glasses of wine in hand.

Reaching out, I plucked mine from her grasp and downed it in three gulps.

"I think I'm just going to do it. I mean, I could write really fast and have all my articles done this week, hypothetically. And then I can fuck the shit out of him and go back to my own office on my own floor and take the stairs at all times to avoid him."

"I think you should, too."

I quirked a brow.

"Bella it's been two years since you've had sex. Just fuck him. He and Tanya fucked and they still hold a professional relationship, right?"

I nodded and poured my second glass of wine. I didn't want to think of Edward and Tanya together.

I sighed. "I can't Rose. I'm a good girl. And not saying casual sex makes you a bad girl or whatever, but his family owns the magazine and while he calls us co-workers, he could be considered my boss and that would make me not a good girl. Plus, I need hearts and romance. For once."

Rose twisted her mouth. "I guess you're right. But we both know you'd be fucking him just to have sex. Not to get ahead. I mean, the way you talk, it sounds like you're climbing the ladder all on your own accord. Tanya has done nothing but praise you and she's even throwing that party in your honor for 'saving the magazine', right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, the numbers jumped up so high, she wants to throw a little shin dig – just the two magazines. You're coming, right?"

She shook her head. "I can't. I have a business meeting with a client so wealthy, if I win, I can buy us BOTH penthouses."

"Damn. Alice is in Texas, too. Who is going to make sure I don't fuck him?"

"Just don't drink. Like, anything." Rose responded.

"Yeah, maybe."

I could do that.

* * *

"And finally, I would like to thank Editor-in-Chief, Edward Cullen, and my beautiful Junior Editor, soon to be Senior Editor, Bella Swan for their amazing work and success in improving our numbers," Tanya, in her beautiful glory, dressed in a beautiful silk dress, toasted us.

We were in a party room, in a fancy hotel downtown, and I hadn't had a think to drink. I think I heard Ashley, fashion correspondent, tell Vanessa, her assistant I was probably pregnant. I had to roll my eyes and choke back my laughter at the absurdity.

I was wearing a royal blue dress that made my rack look _amazing _, but it didn't matter. I had to peel Jacob Black off of me all night, but Edward was ignoring me completely. Instead, his focus was turned on some chick I'd never seen before. She was beautiful. Tall, with a blonde bob and I frowned. Maybe Edward likes tall blondes, not short brunettes with big asses. Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have eaten Giordanos last night.

Before he was flirting with her, he spent the first half of his evening with some other blonde chick who had come with Jessica. I'm assuming it was her friend, but damn. And before her? Another tall, statuesque blonde who leaped into his arms the moment she noticed him. There was an obvious familiarity there and it made me seethe with jealously. It was getting harder and harder to control my emotions, but for Goodness Sake, Edward, what's with all the mystery blondes? Shouldn't you be focusing on a certain brunette, who pretty much saved your ass and allowed you to keep your job another day?

Realizing I probably didn't have a chance at Edward at all anymore, I swiped a champagne flute from the nearest server. One drink would be okay, right?

After watching mystery blonde put her hands all over him for the last time, I marched up to the bar for something stronger.

"Vodka and water, please," I told the bartender. He nodded at me and turned to my left.

"And for you, sir?"

I turned and rolled my eyes. He was a thief in the night and I hadn't even noticed him approach me.

"I'll just take a jack and coke," he smiled and turned to me. "Bella."

"Edward," I acknowledged and turned my head, waiting for my drink.

"Tonight was a success. I think we make a great team," he complimented.

I ignored his comment. "Where's your date?" _Shit. _Word vomit.

"Who?" He seemed genuinely confused and looked around.

"Oh, silly me, I know it must be hard to keep track of names. I'll just called her Blonde Number Three!" My drink had arrived and I downed it.

"Woah, woah," Edward pried the glass from my hand and signaled to the bartender to cut me off. "Where's the fire?"

"No fire," I rolled my eyes. "Just found inspiration for another story. Men who chase anything in a skirt!"

"What the _hell _are you talking about?"

"How about the fact that you chased me for weeks, actually almost three months now, and the moment that I'm beginning to show interest, you get bored and move on! To my exact opposites, by the way, but that's ok! I don't need legs that go on for miles, I have a sexy ass and really big boobs!" I scream shouted and saw Edward drop his gaze from my eyes to my breasts.

Shaking his head, he looked around, but by now the party was dissipating and we were far away from our co-workers.

"Are you _jealous_?" His lip turned up in a smirk.

"No," I said way too fast.

"For your information, not that you're _jealous _or anything, but the first woman you saw me with was my _cousin _Maggie. The second? Jessica's partner, Bree. The third was a model who occasionally works for us. She's popular with our readers, so I of course have to be nice. And yes, she's been forward all evening, but I, of course, played nice. However, when she asked me to come back to her room with her, do you know what I told her?" His voice was soft and calm.

"What?" I breathed out.

"I told her, I'm ridiculously obsessed with someone else. Who, up until this very moment, gave me the impression that it would never happen, despite all her teasing. That all I can think about is her. That she's the one I dream about and how I haven't been with anyone since I've met her." He leaned in very close. "I also told her I preferred brunettes. Blondes aren't my thing."

"Maybe you should go home with her," I said, lightly pushing on his chest. "I mean, we work togeth-."

"Bella, shut the fuck up, say your goodbyes, and meet me out front."

I swallowed thickly. "Why?"

"Because we're going home. Now." With a look that meant business, he walked away.

* * *

**I already wrote the sexy next chapter...stay tuned. Perhaps this week?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Hump Day *snickers*. Be nice. First lemon. Thanks.**** R & R to get a repeat ;)  
**

* * *

"God, you smell so _good,_" He groaned into my neck. He currently had me pressed up against his front door and was doing delicious things to my body. His mouth was hot and wet and trailing kisses up and down my neck, occasionally breaking its pattern, and kissing me out the mouth. I don't even remember how we got home ; Chicago passed by in a blur. I knew by now my champagne had left my system and I was drunk on him.

"Estee Lauder, Pleasures," _Oh my God, Bella, shut up!_

He just grunted his approval and continued working his ministrations on my body. He mouth was assaulting my neck and his hands were traveling precariously close to my sex, trailing my lower abdomen in it's slow dance to get to it's final destination.

"Oh _God, _just touch me, Edward."

That gave him all he needed because in a flash he had my dress hitched up around my stomach and dipped his fingers into my panties.

"You're so wet," he whispered, his voice so gravely, so sexy.

"For you," I grasped his face in my hands and brought his beautiful mouth to mine. Before he could say anything in rebuttal, I took his tongue out of his mouth and sucked on it, smiling when I felt his moves falter and his knees slightly buckle.

"God, you are like every wet dream," he muttered and bent at the waist to pick me up. He then proceeded to carry me into his bedroom where he deposited me onto the bed and quickly crawled on top of me, grasping my thighs in the process, squeezing and caressing.

"Too…many…clothes," I could barely get words on. He was continuing his assault on my neck, moving downwards to my collar bone and the tops of my breasts, all while stroking my clit, applying slight pressure every so often.

He stood up from the bed abruptly and took my hand, sitting me up on the edge. He quickly shed his suit jacket and pants before quickly moving towards me. It was like he had some sort of attention deficit disorder. He would remove and article of his own clothing and then move to me before getting frazzled and fumbling.

Sitting up on the bed, I swatted his hands away and quickly removed my dress. My matching red lace bra and panties followed, landing somewhere in the room. I hadn't intended on anything happening tonight, or ever, but I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for my underwear choice.

When I leaned down to take off my heels, he stopped me. "Leave them on," he grunted.

I quirked my brow, but consented without saying anything. Still kneeling before him on the bed, I pulled him to me with his tie and gave him a kiss he would still be feeling in the morning. Still ravaging his mouth, I undid his tie and moved towards the buttons on the front of his shirt, trying to undo them as quickly as possible. His undershirt and briefs were the last things separating us and he quickly shed those before pressing me back onto the bed and resuming his assault on my skin.

"You taste so good," he spoke into my neck and his voice almost sounded like he was in pain. He sucked on my collarbone and I moaned loudly – it's my weak spot – before he descended lower to my breasts. With both hands he cupped them in his hands and looked skyward. He did a cross symbol and mouthed, "Thank you God," before he took my left nipple into his mouth and sucked gently, causing me to giggle at his silliness and moan at what he was doing to my body at the same time.

He spent a good amount of time with the girls. Alternating between sucking, biting, and squeezing, I could definitely determine Edward was a breast man. And I had really fantastic boobs, so I let him indulge a bit before I began to become impatient and dragged his head up to mine. I needed to taste him. I needed his mouth on mine, his tongue mixing with mine. I needed to suck on his lips, his tongue. I never was a fan of kissing before, but he evoked something in me and I craved his mouth.

Reaching between us, I took his hardness and began stroking lightly, causing him to moan into my mouth. Expletives and my name were groaned out and he gently placed his hand on top of mine and pressed gently, urging me to stroke harder.

"This changes everything," he whispered against my mouth.

"I know," I replied back. Because it did.

"Are you ready?"

"For this? The sex? Or for the change?" I questioned.

"Both."

"Oh yeah."

He removed my hands from his cock and began peppering kisses down my body. Grasping my thighs in his strong hands, I gasped in realization of what was to come. James only went down on me a couple of times, but that was during the new phase of our relationship. And most one night stands never seemed to bother.

Kisses my thighs and alternating between sucking and biting, he kissed the top of my pussy before bending his head lower and then I felt his tongue, hot and wet stroking my folds.

"Oh GOD," I moaned and grasped Edward's hair in my hands. We had left the lights on and could see what his was doing perfectly. Raising myself on my forearms, I was lost in a mix of pleasure and anticipation watching him go to town on my nether regions.

"You taste so good, baby," he moaned into my pussy. He had moved his mouth upwards and was sucking on my clit, making me howl into the silence of the room. When he stuck two fingers into me, I knew it was over. Between the lack of action and the pent up sexual tension, my orgasm struck me fast and hard and I came all over Edward's face, screaming his name.

I lay on the bed boneless. Vaguely I realized he had moved from his position between my legs and was peppering my body with kisses as he finally reached my face.

"Hi," he whispered before briefly placing a chaste kiss to my mouth. I could taste the sweet saltiness of myself on him and realized I kind of liked it.

"Hi," I goofily responded back.

"Now Bella, tell me. Was that something women want?" The asshole was actually grinning.

"Hmm," I pretended to think. "I guess. Now, Edward, tell me, you know, for the article's sake…what do men want?"

I lifted myself up and straddled his abdomen. He lifted himself so that we were sitting face to face on top of the bed. He kissed me softly before tilting his head to deepen it. His hands were everywhere, caressing my body, squeezing all the flesh his hands could find.

"Hmm," he hummed when he broke the kiss. Instead of telling me, he brought my hand up to his mouth and gave my palm a long lick before placing it on his cock and started to use my hand to stroke himself.

"Handy? Or beej?" I joked.

His eyes darkened before he ducked his head. "Whatever, um, you feel comfortable with."

I was kind of taken aback at how gentlemanly he was being. Based on previous behavior, outside the bedroom, I was expecting him to shove my head in his lap and demand I go to town.

I quickly lifted myself off him and stroked his length a couple of times before licking the underside of his dick and placing sucking kisses to every inch of him.

"Oh, fuck," his breathing picked up and I could hear him panting into the emptiness of the room.

Using my left hand I stroked his balls lightly, causing him to hiss and smack his hand above him on the headboard. He was being such a good boy – I know he secretly wanted to grab my hair and guide me, but he was being respectful. After a couple moments of teasing, I decided to put him out of his misery and sucked his head into my mouth before pressing down onto his length and sucking.

"Oh yes," Edward was a talker. I looked up to see him staring at me and I wanted to memorize that face forever. In case this never happened again, that face of pure pleasure and amazement would go into my lady Spank Bank forever.

Taking his length out of my mouth, I tapped it against my lips and still looking up at him.

"I want to ride you."

I did, definitely, and my mouth was getting sore. I also knew if he came from head, it may take him awhile to recover and I needed him inside me.

Faster than the speed of light, he reached into his bedside drawer and grabbed an unopened box of condoms. Clearly lacking coordination, he got frustrated by the package and began ripping it at the sides until a row of condoms fell out.

Under other circumstances, I would've laughed, but I was getting antsy and as soon as he rolled the condom on, making sure there was room at the tip, I attacked him. I jumped on him and grabbed his cock in my hands. After lining it up with myself, I sunk myself down on him and moaned like a whore at the feeling. I was so full. He smacked his head back onto his pillow for a moment, just trying to focus on the pleasure, before raising his head up and watching me with a glassy look in his eyes.

"So good," I moaned, gripping my hair and slamming myself down on him, repeatedly.

"You are a fucking Goddess," he pulled me down to him and kissed me. Moving his hands from my waist to my ass, he began guiding my movements and hitting spots inside me I never knew I even had.

Quickly, my second orgasm was approaching and my eyes flew open.

"Fuck, Edward, I'm gonna come again."

"Come on baby," he whispered against my lips. "Come on my cock."

"Oh, right there," I nearly went cross eyed at the spot he was hitting.

He began lifting me up and grinding his pelvis harder when I came down. I was almost there and didn't want to lose it.

"God, you are fucking perfect. Do you know that?" My cheek was resting on the pillow next to him and he was whispering in my ear while still guiding my body on top of his. "You are the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen. Your eyes, your mouth, your tits, your fucking pussy." He ground me down even harder this time causing me to cry out. Almost almost. It seemed as if he knew his sexy words were getting me closer. "It takes all I have not to rip off your skirt and tongue fuck you in my office."

"Harder," I cried, my voice muffled in the pillow. "More. More dirty talk."

He chuckled sexily. "You like that? You like knowing how fucking crazy you make me? How hard you make me and how I jack myself off thinking of fucking you? Fucking you everywhere? Over my desk, in my chair, right here in this bed?"

I rose up and began to bounce up and down. He grabbed my tits and squeezed producing the most delicious pleasure.

"Oh, God, I'm cumming," I moaned, resting my hands on his chest and throwing my head back in pleasure.

"Give me that cum baby," he grunted, hands on my hips, guiding my now sloppy movements.

Slumping on top of him, I knew he was still hard and hadn't finished, but I needed a breather.

"You okay?" he chuckled, stroking my back. I lifted myself a bit to look at him.

"I am, but there's like four of you," I joked and slumped back down, resting my head in his neck.

"Let me know when you're ready for more," he placed a tender kiss on my forehead.

"How do you want it?" I asked into his shoulder a minute or two later.

Instead of answering, he gently scooted from under me and kept me resting on my stomach next to him. Kissing up and down my back, he pressed himself gently on top of me. Not too hard as to crush me, but enough to make me revel in the feel of his large body encompassing mine. He ran his length up and down my folds before resting his cock at my entrance.

"Is this ok?" he asked.

"Yes," I whimpered. This was so much more intimate than what I think of when I imagine being taken from behind.

With his body pressed against mine, he eased his way into my slick pussy.

"Holy shit," a whoosh of breath escaped from his mouth and graced the neck of my neck.

"MMmm," I moaned and felt him turn my head to the right so he could kiss me. He was so tender with my mouth against his and it was a sharp contract to the way his body was pounding into me from behind.

This experience wasn't what I imagined it to be. While it was so good I was seeing stars, it was also way tender. The way he was chasing me over the past several weeks, I thought it was going to be hard, fast, and mainly for his pleasure, but he was so giving, and loving, and making my pleasure a priority.

"Fuck are you kidding me?" I tore my mouth away from his and screamed at the fact orgasm number three was approaching. However, I think it made him nervous because he stopped his movements, prompting me to urge him to proceed. "No, continue, continue!"

I gripped the back of his head, now slick with sweat, and guided his mouth back to mine as my third orgasm approached me.

"Again?" He asked and I nodded.

"You are so sexy," I groaned. "Why the fuck are you so sexy?"

He didn't say anything. In fact it was silent with the exception of the sounds of our fucking and our wet, sloppy kisses. My body was soaked in sweat, both mine and Edward's, and I fucking loved it.

I could feel his movements becoming faster and sloppier and could tell he was close. My pussy couldn't handle a fourth orgasm and I was beginning to get sensitive. Looking at the clock beside him, I realized we had been going at it for an hour and I knew I could never chide Edward about his stamina in the future.

"So close," he grunted into my hair.

"Come baby," I moaned. "Come inside me."

"Oh fuck," he sped up his movements.

I reached between us and gripped his balls in my hand, causing him to gasp in pleasure and surprise and grip my hips even faster. When I tugged on his sac, I knew he was about to lose it, so after few exaggerated whore moans on my own, I felt him still and thrust into me one last time, releasing a string of expletives in his wake.

Collapsing on top of me, he pushed my hair to the side and suckled on my neck.

"That was the best sex anyone has ever had ever." He was breathless and sounded so serious causing me to break out in laughter.

After a few minutes, he got up to flush the condom in the toilet and when he came out, he saw me sitting in the middle of the bed, watching his every movement.

Crawling next to me on the bed, he tenderly lifted my chin and pressed one, two, three kisses on my lips.

"Is this the part where you kick me out?" I joked. Only half serious.

He rolled his eyes at me and lifted his comforter, motioning for me to get underneath. Following suit, he spooned me from behind , resting his head in the crook of my neck, fingers laced with his.

* * *

**Definite turn of events, mmno? Next chapter probably next week. Let's see what happens the morning after with these two crazy kids...**


End file.
